


Desdemona's Return

by Arizonacolleen



Series: The Desiverse [5]
Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 21:19:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 34,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14197896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arizonacolleen/pseuds/Arizonacolleen
Summary: Some things you don't retire from.





	1. Chapter 1

The ice drifted in his glass as he watched her. Her smile lit up her face as she gripped the hand of each man that crowded her. Crane stood at the bar, watching her work the room with a quiet pride. Desi was now well into her 40s, but still looked effortlessly cool. Subtle strands of gray mingled among her black hair, and framed her still youthful face. Crane observaed the many men: all wanting her attention, all in awe of his woman. 

She appeared almost in slow motion as he approached. "Excuse me gentleman." Crane interrupted, "I need a word with my lovely wife, if no one minds." Desi looked to him and excusd herself as Crane gripped her hand and pulled her gently out of the circle. Moroni looked on, "Make it fast, we still have a lot of celebrating to do." he called. Crane went for the file closet, and Desi followed, her expression suddenly serious. As she closed the door, she turned her attention on Crane. "Johnathan, what's wrong? Did Matilda -" Desi asked, her question abruptly ended as Crane kissed her passionately.

Crane backed her against a large filing cabinet, kissing her as he cupped her face with his right hand. Desi smiled as he pulled away slowly. "You were so beautiful out there." Crane said, catching his breath, "Watching you shine like that, it just makes want to..."He drifted away as he slipped his left hand up her inner thigh. Desi pulled her skirt up, spreading her legs for him. She stepped to the side and leaned back on the large step ladder that was attached to the wall. Crane followed, and as he pressed into her, she locked eyes with him. "Take me." She begged, tracing her nails lightly at the base of his neck. 

Crane stroked her nylons at her garter as he looked down at her. Suddenly, he pulled at his pants and pounced on her. Desi rubbed her nose against his as she pulled at his hair. "My _God_." He whispered to her, "You feel so good." He found Desi's mouth, and began feeling her breasts through her blouse. Desi moaned loudly, and Crane looked at her. "I think we're going to have some explaining to do." he said, chuckling. Desi lifted as she looked at him. Crane pulled from her, his expression puzzled. "I want them to hear." Desi said, gathering her hair up hand her head.

"I want them to know that after seventeen years, you still make me scream with pleasure." Desi said, turning her back to him, "I want them to hear about how just seeing me across a room gets you this aroused." Desi took a stepp up onto the ladder, and pulled her skirt up her waist. Crane stood watching her, slowing stroking himself as she spoke. "Most of all, I want them to hear..." Desi said, bending to offer her ass to Crane. She looked back over her shoulder as she bent over the step ladder, " _this_." Crane grabbed her hair as he drove into her from behind, and their mingled cries of pleasures echoed in the small closet.

It was only moments before they were screaming each other's name and leaning over each other to catch their breath. Crane lifted, taking Desi's hand to help her down the steps, and Desi readjusted his tie before they shared a long slow kiss.Crane opened the door, and they stepped out glowing as the room stared at them. Desi's suit was crooked and Crane's hair was disheveled, and Moroni summed the crowd's reaction aptly. "I guess you decided not to wait on us to celebrate." 

 

Desi rested her feet in Crane's lap as he drove home. She occasionally rubbed them against one another, stroking her nylons across Crane's groin absentmindedly. Crane approached a red light and leaned over to kiss Desi's resting hands. "Do you think it's unusual that we still behave this way after so long?" she asked. Crane sat up, turning back to the wheel. "Lucky, maybe." he replied, "I don't think it's unusual." Desi sighed affirmingly. "I can't imagine being any different. I guess I'll have to be one day." Desi brushed stray hair from her face, and looked out the window. 

"That's a long time from now." Crane offered reassuring. He pulled over, throwing the car into park and unfastening his seat belt. Climbing across to Desi, he kissed her temple. "You are so beautiful." he whispered, and she held him to her "We better go." Desi sighed, "We'll never hear the end of it from Matilda if we don't." Crane pulled back to the driver's seat and refastened his pants. "Ah, to be parents." he sighed, and Desi laughed. He put the car into gear and headed home. "Where does she get that, I wonder?" Crane asked. Desi scoffed, "Teenagers. They have to rebel somehow I guess." Desi laughed roundly, "Even if it means being a pain-in-the-ass goody two shoes." Crane and Desi both shared a laugh as they continued home.

Desi could smell the chemicals as soon as she reached the door, and went toward the smell panicked. She threw the door open to the bathroom and stared, horrified. "What on earth have you done?" she demanded. Crane watched as Matilda emerged, her hair now a vivid blonde. Desi scowled loudly, "Matilda, we discussed this." She started, "I thought we had an understanding." Matilda turned to Crane, who tried hard to hide his mild amusement. "Dad, could you tell mom there's nothing wrong with my hair." she requested.

"Not a chance." Crane replied, "She kills people for a living. I'm not getting involved in this." He threw his hands up and backed away. Desi continued, "I just don't understand it." Matilda turned her tantrum to her, "Oh course you don't mother, because it's _normal_. Lots of girls do this, why can't I be like everyone else?" Desi crossed her arms, her stance almost identical to Matilda's, "Because you're not like everyone else, thank God." Matilda threw her arms up, squealing her frustration. "That's it." Desi exclaimed, "You want to play games? I'm calling your uncle." Matilda stomped into her room in a huff and Desi just stared, flustered. 

Crane walked over and began rubbing her shoulders. "Before she could talk, she was amazing." Desi commented, "All downhill from there." Crane continued rubbing, "You know, a couple of cinderblocks, some rope, and the river and we could be rid of the whole problem." he joked. Desi leaned her head back, "Could it be that simple?" she asked, and Crane gave a slow, overzelaous nod. Just then, Desi's mobile began chirping. Crane peeled his hands from her shoulders as she fished it out, and headed to his office.

"Yes?" she answered. Desi stood listening, her eyes reading as she focused on the call. "Has he said anything yet?" she asked. The other person responded at length and Desi nodded her head a few times in comprehension. "Ok, put him on the phone." she ordered. A few minutes passed before she heard his whimpers on the other end of the call. "Charlie?" she asked sweetly, "I need you to listen to me. I know you're having a hard time thinking right now, but you really need to focus. I want the name of that informant." Desi crossed ears and began pacing. "The boys are just going to continue if you don't, do you understand? Your only hope of getting out of this alive is telling me what I want to know."

The voice trembled, "I'm telling ya, I don't know anything." he pleaded. Desi turned on her heels coolly. "Now, that isn't true Charlie, and we both know it. Here's what I'm gonna do. I'm gonna call the boys off for an hour and let you clear your head. Now, if you don't have something for me in an hour, I'm going to have to leave my family and come see you. Charlie, if I have to leave my family, you're going to wish the boys were still sticking icepicks in your testicles." Crane shuddered, looking up as his wife spoke. "Ok then, one hour. You tell me, you live. Otherwise I'll see you in an hour, and I'm bringing my blowtorch." Desi smiled and she continued to pace. 

The phone was returned to the thug and Desi went back to her business tone. "Right, lay off him for about an hour. If he still doesn't have anything to offer, call me back." She listened for a minute, then responded, "Well, if he talks don't bother me until morning. Just kill him. That's right. Stupid bastard makes you have to work late on a weekend, just get rid of him. No, I don't care how." Desi stopped pacing, and idly tapped her foot. "Ok then, talk to you on Monday morning." She clasped the phone and turned to Crane. "It never ends." she exclaimed, walking over to watch him work.

"That's what they say." Crane replied as she entered his office. Desi threw herself across one of his oversized armchairs and sighed loudly. "You know, she doesn't look that bad." Crane commented quietly. Desi looked over at him with no humor whatsoever. "Of course," he continued, "we are a united front. I support whatever you say." Desi looked back up to the ceiling, frustrated. She sat quietly for several minutes, listening to the music bellowing from Matilda's room. "It's not like she's had a bad life." Desi reasoned aloud, "And whether she wants to believe it or not, she gets a lot from me." Desi pointed to the source of the sound, "The Cure is a prime example." Crane chuckled as he listened, his focus on a set of beakers on his desk. Desi rubbed her face slowly. "I don't know, but I give up tonight. I'm going to bed."

She lifted, and crossd the desk as Crane stood to meet her. "Sleep well, darling." Crane soothed, "If she keeps it up, we'll kill her." Desi laughed as she leaned in to kiss him goodnight. Crane rubbed the back of her neck as he continued, "Seriously, we can do it together, like a bonding experience." Desi punched him in the arm, "You are awful." she joked, turning to leave. She turned back at the staircase, "You coming to bed soon?" Crane returned to his project, "Actually, I'm going out tonight." he replied. Desi nodded, "Be safe, and thanks for coming out with me tonight." Crane smiled at her, "Goodnight Desi." he said sweetly. Desi stretched and slowly made her way upstairs.

 

Desi loomed over the near lifeless body. "All this to cover for Johnny Frost?" She asked. She shook her head, "I don't get it, he's a nobody. Why suffer so much to protect some hood?" She slowly stepped around him, her heels echoing in the warehouse as she walked. She stopped and poked him with the tip of her right shoe. He came to, and reached up slowly to Desi, praying for clemency. Desi watched him, backing away from his touch."It doesn't make any sense you covering for Frost unless he's in bed with someone bigger." Desi called slowly down to him, "Who is it?" Charlie simply continued to beg for his life, pleading that he had helped her and should be let go. Desi wiped her heel on his shirt and addressed her crew, "Our boy Charlie here is going to have an industrial accident. Got it?" she instructed, "Somewhere...other that here. The Palisdes if you have to." Charlie continued to plead and cry, but Desi walked away coldly, completely ignoring him.

Family dinner in the Crane home had become an interesting mix of Norman Rockwell, ultra-violence and crushing guilt. Each member sat silently, eating and watching the other members. "How was work?" Crane asked, breaking the silence. Desi rolled her eyes, "Dreadful, I had to take care of Charlie Morton over Johnny Frost of all people." Desi chewed her roast, pausing her story. "I don't understand it, either. Who is Frost running with that scared a lifer like Charlie?" Desi shrugged, refocusing on her dinner. Crane sat pensive, "Who's in the game right now?" he asked. Desi swallowed, "Nobody of that magnitude whose interests lie there. I mean, with J still in Arkham, I don't know what to think." Crane moved items around his plate, "Perhaps you should pay him a visit. Get the inside track." Desi nodded as Matilda sat mortified. 

"Do you two hear yourselves?" Matilda demanded, and they both looked at her as if confused. Matilda waved her hands at them in frustration, "You just said you killed someone today!" she exclaimed. Crane pointed at Desi with his knife, "Oh, no. She had someone else kill someone today." Desi nodded, "Not the same thing at all. It's a professional thing, honey." Matilda blinked several times before yelling, "What you do is not a profession! You're a criminal!" Desi watched her calmly before replying, "You know, until you have done it, I don't think you should criticize." Desi returned to her meal and Crane looked disapprovingly at Matilda. Matilda sat stunned and just stared at the two of them in disgust. Desi caught her eye, and in a tone seldom heard in the Crane house, she warned Matilda, "Stop looking at me like that. I will not be treated that way by my daughter."

Matilda stammered, "I can't help it, mother. This is the way you are supposed to view murderers." Crane face flushed in anger, but Desi beat him to it. Her eyes narrowed and she replied, "It isn't like you haven't been well taken care of, Matilda. Private boarding schools, trips around the world, gymnastics, dance, music, karate, more fucking clothes....than I've ever seen in my life. Oh, and let's not forget the ivy league school that's already paid for." Desi scoffed, setting her silverware down, "You have sure had it rough." Matilda's shoulder's dropped and she pleaded, "Don't you get it mom? Everything you give me has blood on it." Desi sat stunned at the look her daughter was giving her. Crane stood up, "How could you speak to your mother like that? Do you have any idea what she went through for you? They were going to make you a ward of the state for heaven's sake."

Matilda stood and threw her napkin on the table, "I wish they had.. At least then I would have had a clean slate." Matilda stormed from the table and Crane followed, leaving Desi sitting there, staring as her daughter's words slowly sank in. Crane followed his daughter to her room, continuing the argument within. Desi took a deep breath and left the table, grabbing her shawl as she headed out the back door. Crane returned moments later to find the table empty. As the music began roaring from Matilda's room, Crane looked around before heading out to look for Desi. As he climbed the ladder to the roof, he saw her standing in the darkness, her shawl blowing in the night breeze.

"You're making them jealous." He announced as he approached. Desi rubbed her forearms and looked over her shoulder as he walked up. "Right now, every star in the sky is looking at you." Crane commented, hugging her from behind, "They are saying, 'Who is that woman?' and 'How did she get so beautiful?'" Desi smiled briefly before making a pained face and looking down. "How is it," she began, "she knows just what to say to make me want to crawl into a cave and die?" Crane rested his face on her shoulder as he held to her, "Because it's her job to." Crane said simply. Desi sighed, "I don't want to go talk to her, don't make me." she pleaded halfheartedly.

"Want me to spray you with some 'never fear'?" he offered jokingly. Desi turned to look at him and laughed. "That could only be a bad idea. Tempting, but a bad idea." she replied. Crane shrugged, "I guess we could always hit her with nerve toxin. You know, put a little fear of us in her." Desi laughed as she went for the ladder, "Sometimes I can't _believe_ we haven't done that." Johnathan chuckled, nodding as he followed her back. "Just go talk to her." he instructed, "You never know what's going to happen."


	2. Chapter 2

Bruce Wayne rounded the corner and entered the revolving door of Wayne Enterprises. He was immediately greeted by three assistants, who began to list off the verious events of the day. Bruce looked among them, still exhausted from patrolling the night before when he spied a small corner coffee stand with a small crowd. "What is that?" Bruce asked. One of the assistants threw a glance in that direction before answering, "It's a private contractor sir, an outfit that has moved here from another building. You say the word and they're gone sir." The assistant tapped his notes with mock confidence, but Bruce instead focused on the woman handing coffee to each customer. She smiled, making eye contact with each customer as she accepted payment. "Excuse me." Bruce commented, stepping past them and walking to the counter.

The crowd scattered from Bruce as he walked to the counter. The clerk finished making the coffee and turned to hand it to the next customer, only to find the line had backed away from her stand. Confused, she extended the cup toward the customer, smiling as she waited. "Oh, I can wait." the customer commented, "Mr. Wayne is here." The clerk replied, "But this coffee is yours, you already paid for it." The lady stepped forward quickly, accepting the cup and continuing on her way. "Next in line, please." The clerk said brightly. The crowd froze, no one approached the cart. The clerk sighed, "Listen, I'm sure we can all agree that Mr. Wayne is in no hurry. Punctuality isn't a factor for him, and you were in line first." She looked around and Bruce gave an affirming nod, sending the crowd to the cart. 

Once the crowd cleared, Bruce stepped up and looked at the small menu. "What do you recommend?" he asked. The clerk worked behind her counter, not making eye contact. "Nevermind, surprise me." he continued. She smiled politely and went to work. "So, this is your business?" Bruce asked. The clerk focused on making her coffee, "Was my father's. Guess we have that in common, our livelihoods coming from our parents." Bruce stared at her, speechless. "Not used it it, huh?" The clerk commented, placing the lid on his coffee. Bruce reached for the cup, "What?" The clerk continued wiping the counter, "People talking to you like you are normal. You know," She said, looking up, "nothing special." 

Bruce handed her a single crisp bill, and the clerk looked at it and sighed. "I can't change this." she said, looking up. Bruce was already walking away, sipping his coffee. "Nice try, Batman, but you're getting your change." Bruce stopped cold and turned to face her. "What did you say?" he asked. The clerk walked from the counter, placing her right hand on her hip and extending the bill with her left hand. "I said, nice try, richman, but you are getting your change." Bruce blinked several times, and the clerk looked around as if confused. Bruce turned back to the elevator, "Give me the change tomorrow." Bruce called to her, "After you take the cash for tomorrow's cup too." He hit the elevator and his assistants followed quickly, leaving the clerk standing there with his money.

 

Desi opened her eyes, looking over at a sleeping Johnathan. She smiled, and heard the front door close as she laid there. She stared at the ceiling, wondering where Matilda was going before shrugging and rolling over onto Johnathan's right shoulder. He sleepily wrapped his right arm around her back and she nuzzled his neck, playfully biting and sucking along his neck. Crane moaned softly, bringing his other arm to her back and stroking along her naked spine. "Good morning to you too." he yawned. Desi stopped momentarily to reply, "Hmmm, good morning." before refocusing on his neck. Crane's eyes rolled back in his head as she continued to slowly suck, and she brought her right hand to his neck, playing with his hair absentmindedly. Crane held to her as she worked, moaning his appreciation. 

"Maybe I should stay in today." Desi said, lifting from his neck and looking at him. "In fact, if I were asked-" She began, looking around flirtatiously. Crane took a deep breath, his hair scattered across his forehead in a boyish manner. "Stay in today." he requested, "Don't even get out of bed, just stay here with me today." Desi looked around, contemplating for a few minutes. She smiled wide and ducked under the covers, feeling around as she went down the length of his body. She stopped at his waist and began feeling around his already semi-rigid penis. As she took him in her mouth, Crane heaved a relieved sigh and relaxed, letting her work her lips tightly around his shaft. She traced her tongue around the head, and began to suck as she worked back and forth along the length of his shaft. 

"Oh, Desi." Crane moaned, "My God, that feels amazing." Crane felt her head through the duvet, and she quickened her pace as he commented. "Faster, darling." Crane pleaded softly, "Just a little faster please." Desi moaned and began tilting her head to and fro, taking him deep into her throat. She worked quickly, tasting the first salty traces of precum as she heard Crane moan above her. She placed her hands on his stomach and felt his muscles begin to contract as he shifted. "Desi, baby, I'm about to..." Crane blurted, stopping to moan breathlessly as he came. Desi happily accepted the load, swallowing down each drop from his throbbing member. She slowly released his penis, kissing it delicately before emerging from the duvet and resting on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly.

Desi's mobile began chirping from the bedside table. She lifted her head, and watched as Crane reached over and switched it off. Sliding from beneath her, he turned and began kissing her as he hovered above. She admired the large discolored mark she left on his neck as he moved about her. "Let's see." Crane began as Desi looked up at him, "One day together, and God only knows how long Matilda will be out, so I better get started." Desi gave him a puzzled look, and he responded, "So many place to put my mouth." Crane leaned dowm, kissing Desi's shoulder, "So little time." Desi giggled, pulling the duvet over them both. 

 

The clerk finished shutting down her stand and locking everything up when she noticed him. Bruce Wayne sat on one of the large indoor potted plants in the lobby. She tried not to look but her eye was drawn to him. This was made harder to avoid by the fact that he was actually watching her. She took a deep breath, turned and marched right up to him. "Your change." she offered. Bruce accepted it, pocketing it without even glancing at it. "That was outstanding coffee." he said, "My compliments." The clerk brushed her hair from her face, "Chickory." she replied. Bruce smiled, "I'm sorry?" The clerk rolled on her heels, "The coffee. I add chickory." Bruce nodded, "Perhaps I could buy you a cup?" he asked. The clerk looked around, "I can make my own coffee." she replied. 

"Another drink then." Bruce suggested, "I just want to find out your name and maybe get to know you." The clerk scoffed, "I'll bet. My name is Lily, and no thanks Mr. Wayne." Lily smiled but looked away. Bruce stood, now nearly towering over her. "Lily, please, call me Bruce. I'm not used to being shot down, you know." Lily looked up at him, "All the more reason to decline. Bruce." Bruce smiled, "Guess I'll have to try again sometime." Lily laughed, "Yes, well, I guess it can't hurt." She collected her bag and prepared to leave. "Tell me, how many cups of coffee do you serve a day here?" Bruce asked. Lily figured for a moment, "With the day's supply, about 200 cups. If I run out, I close early." She turned without saying goodbye and headed for the door, Bruce watching until she left sight.

The next morning, as Lily arrived at her stand there was a young man waiting for her. Nervous, she approached the suited man. "Are you a health inspector or smething?" she asked. The man looked at her sheepishly, "No ma'am, I am here to purchase 200 cups of coffee from you?" he said, confused. Lily stared at him, "I'm sorry?" she asked. "Yes ma'am. Mr. Wayne has told the department heads not to make office coffee today, as he wanted them to taste this incredible coffee he had." The man looked around, "He sure seemed to love it." Lily shook her head, equal parts flattered and annoyed. She set to work brewing the coffee, and accepted the check from Wayne Enterprises. Within a couple of hours, her entire day's work was completed. 

Lily was cleaning and closing the shop when Bruce approached. "All done for the day?" he asked. She looked at him, "Yes, well, someone bought up all my coffee this morning." she answered, "Must've thought that it would impress me." Bruce studied her, "Not a bright fella, is he?" he asked, and Lily laughed. "No, but he does have a sense of humor." she replied. "Well, since the stupid guy cleared your schedule, why don't you let me buy you lunch?" Bruce asked, "C'mon, I'm only going to stoop lower if you say no." Lily rolled her eyes, "I don't want you to think you can just buy me off." She said seriously. Bruce looked innocently at her, "So that chickory farm wasn't the best investment?" Lily laughed again, "Ok, just today. What's for lunch?"

Bruce walked up to the Bistro in his suit, and Lily stopped at the door. "Here?" she asked. Bruce looked around inside and asked, "Do you not like French cuisine?" Lily smiled in her frustration, "Well, I don't rightly know, actually." she admitted, "But I do know that I'm not dressed for this." She guestered to her jeans for emphasis. Bruce glanced at her clothes fleetingly, "It doesn't metter, I own the place." Lily's eyes went wide. "Oh, even better." she said, "I tell you what: I have an idea. My treat." Lily offered, and walked past Bruce without explaining or waiting for his response. He released the door and followed, unsure of where he was heading.

"Ever since, I've been running the coffee stand." Lily explained, licking her ice cream cone as she walked. Bruce nodded, trying to prevent his from melting down his hand. Lily laughed, "You gotta stay on top of it, Bruce. Jesus, when was the last time you had an ice cream cone?" Bruce took her example, replying, "A long time ago, maybe never. I don't really remember." Lily looked at him, suddenly sad. "Wow." she replied, "You need more fun in your life." Lily glanced at her watch, and panicked, "Good grief, it's almost five in the afternoon!" Bruce looked at her, "I guess it is." Lily blinked hard, "Don't you have things to do? I mean, haven't you missed something?" Bruce replied, "I'm working more fun into my life at the moment." Lily smiled, and Bruce continued, "I actually have plans for this evening though." 

"Well, I should be getting home anyway." Lily responded. Bruce gave up on the ice cream, tossing it in the trash. "Can I give you a ride home?" he offered. "No thanks, I'm good." Bruce looked down at her, "Are you sure? I can drop you anyhere." Lily shrugged nervously, "I'm actually going to walk I think." Bruce smiled, "Well, let me take you to dinner. Thanks for the lesson in proper ice cream technique." Lily felt warm all over, but was petrified. "I don't know, Bruce." she said. Bruce replied, "Then say yes. Worst case scenario, you get a free steak dinner out of it. What do you say?" Lily bit her thumb for a moment before she said, "Why not?" Bruce lit up, "Great! Can I pick you up at your place tomorrow at seven?" 

"Why don't we meet at Wayne Enterprises?" Lily offered. Bruce extended his hand, and Lily shook it. "It's a date." Bruce said, and waved across the street. One of the cars pulled forward and stopped in front of him. Lily watched in awe as he climbed into the waiting car. "Until tomorrow." He said, closing the door. _Tomorrow._ she thought, _24 Hours to find a dress, shoes, get my hair done, and figure out how I got a date with Bruce Wayne._ Lily stuck her hands into her pockets and began walking home, trying not to sing from happiness or vomit from nerves. 

 

That saying, _no rest for the wicked_ , well it's true. Desi's day off resulted in dozens of missed calls and contacts, and Crane was a full day behind on the production of a torture synthetic for an overseas client. They barely said goodbye as they both rushed out the door to their respected places of business. It was over twelve hours before Desi returned home, completely exhausted from the day's events. Crane followed only moments later, "I think I may be too old for this." he cried as he hit the door. Desi was rooting around in the fridge when he entered. "Well, it's official." she announced, "We're ordering out." She slammed the refridgerator door closed hopelessly. "Well, no one dials like my Desi." Crane mused.

"Aren't we funny?" Desi replied, "For that, you can do the ordering." Crane made a pained face. "I'm going to get our daughter's input on dinner." Desi said, marching toward her room. Crane examined menus from the pantry when he heard the scream. He immediately ran for Matilda's room, where he found Desi in a heap on the floor, clutching a note and sobbing. Crane pulled Desi up, lifting her and carrying her to her bed. He laid her down and wrestled the note from her grip. Desi was hysterical, as Crane had not seen her in years. He examined the note as he stood over Desi, who was now curled up in a ball on the bed.

> _Dear Mom and Dad,_
> 
> _I am sorry, but I am unable to live with you any longer. You are criminals, and I truly believe that you deserve jailtime or worse for your crimes. I cannot accept anything connected to these crimes, not even food or shelter, and I pray that you get help and turn yourselves in. Once you take positive steps to better yourselves, then I can persue a relationship with you again, but until then I must sever all contact with you. Please understand that I am doing this because I love you, and I want you to take this step yourselves, without me having to go the to authorities. Please consider what I have said._
> 
> _Your daughter,  
>  Matilda_

Crane sat stunned, watching his wife weep. "Shhh, we'll make it right." he comforted, "We'll find her, I promise." He rubbed her forehead and fished his mobile from his pocket. Dialing quickly, a few rings and he began, "Harvey? It's Johnathan Crane. There's kind of an emergency here, how quickly can you make it?" His eyes scanned as her processed information. "It's about Matilda, Harv. Ok, ok, see you then." Crane turned back to his grief-stricken wife. "Sh-she is a crime waiting to happen out there." Desi sobbed, "Without her credit cards or any money? God Johnathan, what is she thinking? How could I have let this happen?" Crane rubbed her temple, drying her still flowing tears, "Harvey is coming. We'll find her and bring her home." he said, "That's a promise." 


	3. Chapter 3

Lily paced around her tiny studio apartment in a panic. _How could I have agreed to this?_ She thought, when there was an excited knock at her door. She rushed to it, and opened it as her neighbor rushed in past her. "Did I come through or did I come through?" She asked, holding up a beautiful cocktail dress for Lily to examine. Lily stared at it for several minutes blushing. "My God, Maggie, where did you get this?" she gushed. Maggie beamed, "I borrowed it from the costume mistress for the Gotham Community Theater, and that's nothing. I got the hair and makeup person coming to do you up at 5pm. Bruce Wayne isn't gonna know what hit him."

Lily looked at though she might cry, and as she examined the dress as Maggie laid out the accessories and her kit. "Maggie, this dress is too big." Lily said bemusedly. Maggie waved her hands dismissively, "Not once I take it in. Now hurry up and slip it in so I can pin in and take measurements. Time is of the essence Lily." Lily took the dress in to the bathroom to change. She was completely new to this experience, and basically was doing whatever she was told. She emerged in the oversized dress moments later and Maggie smiled. "This won't be much work at all." she said reassuringly, "You already look amazing." 

Bruce stepped off the elevator and looked around the lobby for Lily, but he failed to spot her. He took a few steps out into the lobby when his eyes settled in the corner of the lobby. Standing there in a backless burgundy dress was a woman standing alone. Her chestnut hair spilled in ringlets around her shoulders and was woven with tiny white flowers. Bruce stepped over to her, a mixture of curiousity and hope that it was his date. Lily turned to face him, her nervousness obvious as she tried to steady herself in her heels. "You are absolutely stunning." He commented, taken aback by the sight of her. Lily smiled, "Well, you don't look so bad yourself." He slipped his hand around hers and they stepped out to the waiting car.

"Lily, this is Alfred." Bruce introduced. Lily extended her hand, and Alfred released the door to accept it. "It's a pleasure, Miss." Alfred said, ushering her into the car. Bruce halted outside the car. "Not exactly as you described, Master Bruce." Alfred said quietly, and Bruce smiled. "Why am I so nervous?" He asked, and Alfred responded, "In my experience, when it comes to women nervous is always a good thing." He smiled at Bruce, who took a deep breath and climbed into the car. Alfred closed the door and climbed in, turning the engine over and pulling away. 

"I thought you might like to try Italian." Bruce commented. Lily studied his hands, "Do you own this one too?" she asked. Bruce stammered momentarily, "They're really a good investment." He replied, and Lily turned to look out the window as she giggled. Bruce studied her for a moment. "You shouldn't look away when you smile. You do that often." Lily looked back at him, almost embarrassed. "What a beautiful thing to hide from people." he said. Lily looked to the floor quietly, unsure of what to say. The flash caught her eye and she saw the many photographers outside the restaurant.

Fear gripped her and she turned to Bruce, "I can't do this." she said nervously. Bruce looked puzzled, "What, them?" he asked flippantly, "Sure you can. A strong woman like you?" Bruce watched as her body stiffened from fear and he placed a hand on hers, "I'll be right beside you. We just walk by, that's all." He looked into her eyes and, his confidence unwavering, she agreed. When the car stopped and Alfred opened the door, Bruce stepped out and reached for Lily's hand. Lily kept her focus on the door and her hold to Bruce as they walked into the restaurant.

"See? That wasn't so bad." Bruce reassured, but Lily just stared. Everybody seemed to be staring at her. "Bruce, I feel like I'm on display." she said. Bruce smiled, "The prettiest girl girl in the room always does." he commented, ignoring her annoyed look. Lily swallowed hard, "I don't think I can do this." she admitted. Bruce gripped her hand, "We're not." he replied, "Come on." He gently pulled Lily along the wall of the restaurant to the back, opening the kitchen door and ushering her in. Lily stepped through to the kitchen, where there were dozens of cooks hard at work over plates of beautifully artistic foods.

Lily smiled brightly as she watched several work with small blowtorches and delicately set garnishes. Bruce touched the small of her back, snapping her out of her daze and calling her attention to a small table for two set up _inside_ the kitchen. "Mr. Wayne!" the chef called, crossing the kitchen to shake his hand. "Good evening Antonio." Bruce said, "This is Lily, she's looking for an authentic Italian dinner." Antonio clapped his hands together, reaching to shake Lilly's hand excitedly. "I am going to make a meal for you that is so amazing, you won't believe it! Please, sit, sit." Bruce pulled Lily's seat and held it as she sat down before crossing to sit.

"We're eating in the kitchen?" She asked, leaning across the table to whisper to Bruce. Bruce placed his napkin in his lap, "No crowds, great service, and the view is..." Lily said aloud, "Amazing." Bruce watched pleased as Lily stared with wonder at each precisely constructed dish. "So, do you like your coffee stand?" Bruce asked. Lily turned her attention from the kitchen and to him. "Not really. It's a living, I guess." Lily shrugged, "It's what I know." Bruce nodded, "I can understand that. My job affords me the ability to pursue the things I am passionate about. Other than that, it's ok. I am lucky, and I know it."

Lily looked at him impressed, "What is it you persue passionately?" she asked. Bruce looked confidently at her, "Depends on the day." Lily smiled, "Don't be a character, be yourself. You're far more attractive that way." Bruce looked down, immediately embarrassed at being called on his bravada. Their exchange was interrupted by the chef, who brought their first course to the table. Bruce and the Chef watched as Lily took the first bite in her mouth, her eyes going wide with pleasure. Her shoulders dropped and the chef reveled in her reaction. "Just wait!" he assured, heading back to the kitchen to begin the next course.

 

Matilda walked along the subway platform, clutching her bag to her side protectively. She could hear footsteps and mumbles, but saw no one. Nervous, she walked quickly, standing under the single light and silently hoping the train would arrive. "Look at what we have here, boys." She heard behind her. As she turned, she saw four shabby thugs appear from out of the darkness, each making their way toward her. Matilda backed away, for the first time in her life, frightenend. "Pretty little thing is out way past her bedtime." The first man said, kneading his hands as he approached. Matilda stepped back, realizing she was standing on the edge of the platform. "She looks familiar to me." Another member commented, send the rest of the crowd into laughter. 

"Sure, Pauley, you must know tons of sweet pieces of ass like this one." The first replied, laughing as he grabbed her. He held her by her neck but Pauley hung back, reluctant. "I'm telling you, she looks like someone I've seen before." he demended. The other two rushed her, taking her bag and pulling her shirt open. Pauley's eyes went wide, "Wait, WAIT!" he shouted, "I got it! She's related to Mrs. Crane! I saw her photo once, but her hair was different." The three thugs turned to look at him as he pointed at her. "Desdemona Crane?" the first asked, his grip on her neck loosening. "Yeah, her name is Mandie or M-something." he answered. Matilda whispered, "Matilda."

"That's it!" Pauley cried, and all at once, the thug released her and backed away slowly. "Here's your bag ma'am, and we're terribly sorry. We didn't know who you were." Matilda stared hatefully at them, "So you would've gone through with...whatever if you didn't know my mother?" she yelled at them. Pauley turned to them, "Oh, man. She's gonna kill us. I told you guys I recognized her." The four men took off, running as fast as they could away from her as Matilda collapsed to the ground, crying bitterly. She sat there in the quiet for several minutes, ginuinely hating herself for being connected to any of that. "It isn't safe here." A voice called down to her. "Oh, don''t worry, I'm the daughter of Desdemona Crane." she replied, hysterical, "She'll dismember anyone who touches me." 

Matilda looked up to see Robin looming over her. Robin looked at this young woman, sitting on the dirty ground crying. She seemed so frigile, so lost. "Come with me." He offered, extending his hand to lift her up. Matilda looked up, sniffed, and took his hand as she stood. "We'll get you checked out, ok?" Robin offered, walking Matilda toward his motorcycle. He was taken by her beauty, even with her face red and puffy, and she showed no hesitation as she mounted his motorcycle with ease. "Are you ok?" he asked, reaching to steady her. "You work with Batman, right?" she asked in return, "Becuase I want to talk to him about my family." Robin climbed on and sped off into the night.

 

Two hours later, they sat together at the table. Bruce was now sitting beside Lily, and he was slowly dipping his small spoon into the tiramisu. "You're going to love this." He assured, bringing the spoon to her mouth. Lily looked at him, slowly opening her mouth to accept the spoonful. She moaned a soft, long moan and closed her eyes as she chewed. Bruce admired her silently. "I think," She said, her eyes still closed, "that I have had a bit too much to drink tonight." Bruce smiled, "I think it's charming." Lily looked at him, "I think it makes you a bit more charmng." she admitted, "Or perhaps, me a bit less nervous." 

She went for the spoon, offering a spoonful to Bruce. Bruce took the bite and Lily set the spoon down. They grew nearer to each other, almost touching when Antonio approached. "How was everything?" he asked. Lily and Bruce straightened up immediately, and Lily turned to address the chef. "It was...magical. I've never had a meal like that in my entire life." Lily stood, kissing Antonio on the cheek, "Thank you." Bruce stood, extending his hand, "Absolutely, well done." They shook hands and Bruce led Lily out the door and back to the car. 

"Oh my, you haven't been waiting here all this time have you?" Lily asked Alfred as he opened the door. "No, ma'am. I have friends nearby." He assured her as she climbed into the car. Alfred began to drive, heading through the park and Lily looked out the window. "Are you ok?" Bruce asked, noting the pained expression on her face. "I'm better than ok." Lily responded, "I am happy. Tipsy, and happy." Bruce looked at her as she turned to him, and with all her nerve she asked, "Please kiss me." Bruce looked surprised at the meekness of the request, but leaned in and softly touched his lips to hers. There he lingered for what felt like several minutes before he pulled away. 

"Are you busy tomorrow?" Bruce asked, "We could try that French place." Lily's expression was bittersweet, and she replied, "Bruce, tonight was incredible. Best night of my life, probably, but I can't do this every night. I can't even dress for this." Bruce looked at her confused, "You look terrific, I don't understand." Lily scoffed, "I borrowed this. I don't even own an evening dress." Bruce shook off that news and argued, "Then we'll go in jeans. I'll buy you a hot dog, or we'll got for a walk. I don't care if it means I can spend time with you." Lily was torn, she really liked Bruce, but she knew it wouldn't work out. "Bruce, we're different. We can have fun, but in the end we're from totally different worlds. t's not like I can take you home with me."

Bruce took her hand in his, "I'd like to see where you live." he requested. Lily looked at him, mildly annoyed at his seeming refusal to take the point. "You wanna see where I live?" She asked, watching as Bruce nodded. She looked to Alfred as he drove, "Alfred, could you pull over please?" she asked. As Alfed pulled to the nearest corner, she grabbed Bruce's hand. "Come with me." She ordered, hopping out of the car. Bruce followed, instructing Alfred to go home. "Don't worry, I'll get myself home." Bruce explained, and Alfred pulled forward, leaving them. Lily lead Bruce to the subway, and as they sat on the train, Bruce watched the stops get dingier and dirtier, and a slow realization crept over him. Lily looked at her feet, leaving him to silently put two and two together.

Bruce leaned forward, "Are we going to Crime Alley?" he asked. Lily swallowed as she shot a proud look at him. "Not eveyone lives in the Palisades, Bruce." she replied. Bruce realized his tone and immediately apologized. The train stopped and Lily quickly left it, Bruce following her. She walked down Crime Alley, and Bruce looked around. He couldn't remember the last time he was on this street without a cape. Lily continued to her building, very matter-of-fact as she held the door for Bruce. "The elevator doesn't work." she commented, "Hope you don't mind stairs." Bruce unbuttoned his coat, following her up five flights of stairs to her small apartment. As she reached her door, her neighbor threw her door open. "How'd it..." she asked, seeing Bruce. "go?" Lily turned to her, "Thanks for the dress Maggie, I'll bring it to you in a sec." Maggie winked at her and shut the door.

Bruce walked into the tiny studio apartment and Lily shut the door. Saying nothing, she pulled her earrings off as she went for the bathroom. Bruce stood sheepishly in the room until she returned moments later in a far plainer sundress. "You can sit." Lily offered, gestering to the bed, "Unless you want to go. I'll be right back." Bruce sat on the end of the bed. He looked at the broken windowpanes, and the inferior locks on the door. He thought about the many times be was in this very building to stop some sort of crime. "So you see, Bruce." Lily said, closing the door as she returned, "I really like you, but look at your face. You've never been more uncomfortable in your life, have you?" 

Bruce stood, removing his jacket and tie. "There have been times I have been more uncomfortable." he replied, "I don't understand. If your business is doing so well, then what is all this?" Bruce asked. "Dad left me the business, but he also left me debts. Truth be told, there are days I hate that stand, but it is mine and it's what I know." Lily began taking the flowers from her hair. "I can't afford to develop feelings for you, Bruce, and I could, so its best you know this now." Her eyes were wet with tears and she turned away from him. Bruce walked over to her, and rested his hands in her hair as he kissed her. After a brief hesitation, she brought her hands to his chest as she opened her mouth to accept his tongue. 

The force of his kiss sent Lily reeling, and she nearly melted in his arms. Bruce pulled from the kiss, focusing on the soft strands of hair in his hand. "I don't care about any of this." He soothed, "But I promise you this: if you give me the chance, you will never again have to feel ashamed about yourself." Bruce lifted her chin to look into her eyes, "I won't allow it." Lily trembled at his demeanor. This was not the seemingly goofy and absentminded character she saw in the lobby each morning. This man was serious and dark, and she felt safe and completely protected with him. Lily touched his face, and Bruce kissed her again. Lily took two steps back and pulled her dress over her head, standing before Bruce in her underwear. Bruce looked tenderly at her and Lily lost her nerve, turning to her bed and sitting on the edge of it.

As she went to cross her arms and cover her breasts, Bruce walked over to her, leaning down and kissing her passionately. She leaned back onto the bed, and Bruce unbuttoned his shirt as he hovered above her. Lily helped pull it away from him, and as he went for his pants, she traced her hands down his lean muscular frame. Bruce sat up, removing his pants and slowly pulling Lily's underwear away. He laid beside her on the bed, slowly stroking her hair. "You are so beautiful." he said softly, and Lily kissed him, pulling him on top of her. She could feel his erection, and she ached for him to take her. Bruce brushed his hands down her sides and gently pushed into her.

Lily winced mildly as Bruce penetrated her. "Hey." he said softly, "Are you alright?" Lily gasped and held to his shoulders, "I'm ok." she sighed, "It's just been a while." Bruce touched her face tenderly, "I'll take it slow." he whispered. Lily kissed his shoulders as he made slow, careful thrusts. She heard him softly grunt, and she moaned as he brought his eyes to hers. He looked cautiously at her, and she smiled. "No, no...good." she said, breathing heavily. She dropped her head back onto the pillow and he kissed along her chest. "Really, _really_ good." she continued. Bruce began to thrust faster, and Lily squealed in appreaciation. She tangled up her hands in his hair, and moaned, "Oh, Bruce. Harder."

Bruce thrusts forcefully, noting Lily's strained tones of pleasure as she shifted beneath him. "How is that?" he asked, kissing her fingertips. Lily wrapped her right leg around his waist and replied, "Wonderful." He kissed along her neck and she giggled as he buried himself in her. "Come for me." he coached, feeling her body react to his touch. Lily openeed her mouth wide, but no sound came out. Her eyes slammed shut and she recoiled as Bruce held to her thighs and drove into her. Lily cried out loudly, stretching and digging her nails into his back. Bruce continued at a qickened pace, bringing himself to orgasm. He shuddered at his release, and began grinding into her, driving her to another and more intense orgasm.

Lily rolled on her side, and Bruce spooned along side her. He kissed her shoulder and cupped her breasts as he held her, and she fell asleep contented. Bruce held to her, listening to her sleep as he saw the bat signal roll across the sky through the window. He quietly lifted from the bed and collected his things, taking her keys with him as he slipped out of the apartment in silence. Lily slept deeply, failing to move at all in the night. It was her alarm that woke her, and she rolled to find herself alone in the apartment. Lying on the pillow beside her was a single rose and a note. Lily switched on the bedside lamp to read the note.

> _You are even more beautiful when you sleep.  
>  Sorry I couldn't stay, but I cannot wait to see you tonight.   
> Until then, a petal for every though of you._
> 
> _-Bruce_

Lily looked up to see the floor of the apartment crammed full of vases of roses. It was an ocean of multicolored petals, with a small path to the door. Lily had never seen so many flowers in her whole life. As she looked across all of them, a smile spread across her face. She brushed the single rose across her face, inhaling its sweet scent. She then shrugged, climbed out of bed, and started her day. 


	4. Chapter 4

Robin followed Batman in to the small cloak room, leaving Matilda sitting on the table in the Batcave. She crossed her ankles, trying to behave as normally as she could given the circumstances. "I have a question." Batman broached, closing the door. "Have you lost you mind?" He looked at Robin, waiting for an actual response. "Did it never occur to you that this could be a trap?" Batman demanded, before shaking his head and viewing the survalence footage of Matilda. She sat, clutching her hands nervously. "Oh, yeah." Robin replied, "That's got arch villain written all over it." Batman shot a look at him, "Yeah, her mother looked innocent in the beginning, too." he huffed, "Victim, even." Robin took his point. "Still, she said she had information for you." Robin offered. 

Batman walked to the door, "Put her in the holding cell." he ordered, "Make her confortable, but I want to observe her for a few days first. If she's telling the truth, then she's safe here." Batman went for the door. "Where are you going?" Robin asked. Batman stopped, "I'm going to lock up all the weapons." he answered, "Then, I have a flower delivery to make." Robin looked at him confused as he headed out without further explanation. Batman walked briskly past Matilda, saying nothing as he made his way to the vault. Robin followed moments later. "He's just the quiet type." He commented, showing her to the holding area.

"You can stay in here, as its not exactly the safest place for you on the streets." Robin explained, "I'm sure we can arrange to spruce the place up a bit. Plus, you'll have the run of the whole wing here." Matilda looked around the drab cell and sighed. "Better to look like a cell than to feel like one." she remarked, "Thank you." Matilda set her small bag on the bed and pulled out a few items, including a doll with several items missing and most of its hair burned off. Robin gave it a queer look, and Matilda replied, "My Uncle Joker." Robin lifted his eyebrows in understanding, "Well, I'll leave you to it then." he said, "Call if you need anything." He turned, leaving her there in the cell.

 

Crane looked over maps, directing the crowd of companions and coworkers who had turned up to help look for Matilda. Moroni sent reinforcements, and put the word out that anyone who molested her wouldn't live long enough to regret it. Crane directed the group, hoping to produce Matilda before Desi awoke from her drug-induced sleep. It was either that, or he'd have to answer for drugging her in the frst place. 

All of the people filed out, each covering a specific area of town, and Crane rolled up his maps when he heard her stir overhead. Crane sighed, throwing the map onto his desk and heading upstairs as he rolled up his sleeves. Desi groaned as she rolled over, opening her eyes slowly. "Evening my darling." Crane said softly, crawling into bed and spooning with Desi. Desi sighed, closing her eyes as Crane wrapped his arm around her and pulled her to him. "How long was I asleep?" Desi asked. Crane rested hisn nose in her scattered hair, "Almost two days." 

Desi lifted, startled at the news, "Any news?" There was a telling silence before Crane quietly replied, "There are whole crews scouring the city. As soon as there is information, we will have it." Crane grasped Desi's hands, patting them for emphasis. Desi sniffed, tears already forming in her eyes. "Do you remember our wedding day?" Crane asked. Desi sniffed, barely above a whisper, "Of course I do." Crane squeezed her to him, "No, I mean **really** remember. Every little detail, remember?" Crane whispered to her, "Remember how you made me ask you eight times before you finally said yes?" Desi emitted a sickened laugh as he continued, "Jesus Desi, I practically had to beg you." Crane joked.

"I seem to remember you being rather insistant." Desi commented. "Quiet darling, I'm telling this story." Crane said, kissing her neck. "Anyway, so you finally came to your senses," Crane started, as Desi huffed, "and we prepared to find a justice of the peace. My God, you were beautiful. You and Matilda had those matching dresses, and you put her hair in the pigtails." Desi smiled, remembering, "What is this, Johnathan? What's the point?" Desi rolled onto her back, looking at Crane. Crane brushed her hair from her face. "My point is this: you cried for days over the Joker's reaction to our being married. You were bereft when he stopped talking to you. I told you then that I would see to it that you were never that unhappy again."

Desi looked up at the ceiling as she listened. "I was right, too. Joker came around." Desi scoffed, "It took him six months." Crane waved a dismissive hand, "This is not the point. You were heartbroken, and I assured you that he'd be back. You survived." Desi looked at him, doubtful. "You'll survive this too. She'll be back." Crane leaned down, granting a kiss to Desi's cheek and she sighed. "I love you." Desi whispered, and hugged Crane close to her. "They'll find her." Crane assured as he held to her. Desi took a deep breath, "Don't think you're off the hook for drugging me." she replied laughingly.

 

Lily's morning may have been the best of her life. After a sound sleep, she spent the early morning carrying each vase of roses to a woman in the building, anonymously leaving them at the doorstep. After distributing all of them, she walked to the subway and made her way to work. She opened her stand in a great mood, and immediately set to work taking orders. "Starting late today?" A familiar voice asked. Lily smiled as she worked, "Well, I got a really embarrassing delievery of floers this morning, so I decided to share the wealth." Lily looked up as Bruce rolled on his heels. "The ladies of Sheffield Complex thank you." She handed him a cup of coffee, "On the house."

Bruce took it and nodded his thanks. He stepped back, letting the crowd of customers step up as Lily went to work. Bruce winked at her as he turned to the elevator, leaving Lily to her work. Lily worked happily, selling out and shutting down quickly. It seemed Bruce's plan paid off, as many new customers turned out after enjoying the cup they sampled the day before. "Mrs. Stormer?" a voice called as she shut down the stand. Lily turned to greet a young suited man with a notepad. 

"I'm sorry, I'm closed for today." Lily said gleefully, "We'll be up tomorrow first thing." The young man smiled, opening his notebook. "Uh, no ma'am. I'm with Page Six, and I was hoping you might have a comment about your involvement with Bruce Wayne?" Lily looked stunned as the cocky young man stood waiting. "We're friends." she replied succinctly. He looked directly at her, "Is that all you wish to say at this time?" he asked pointedly. Lily's eyes narrowed, "That's all there is to say." A smug smile crept over his face, which eroded Lily's confidence. "I will say this." The man said as he turned away, "Poor women do seem smarter at least."

Lily stood dumbfounded as he coolly turned and left the lobby. All her confidence left her, and she sighed as she left the lobby and began walking downtown. She noticed a few looks from people, and stopped at a newsstand to observe the cover of the life and stye section of the Gotham paper. Splashed across the front was a picture of she and Bruce, with the title 'Prince and the Pauper' below it. Lily teared up, and paid for the paper before deciding to go home. She made her way to Crime Alley, wanting nothing more than her bed.

As she approached her building, she saw her bed, and many other things being loaded into a large truck parked in front of the building. Lily panicked, running to the landlord, who stood on the stoop in front of the building. "What is going on here?" Lily yelled to him, as the men continued to carry her possesions out of the building. "I'm only folloing orders." the landlord replied. Lily shook her head in disbelief, "Whose orders?" she demanded. Lily called helplessly to the movers, but they continued past her unaffected. The landlord studied her, "The new owners. The building was bought first thing this morning, and the orders were to open your apartment for the movers."

The landlord pulled forms from his coat and showed them to Lily. She shook with anger as she read the paperwork, and handed them back to the landlord. Lily looked down at the newspaper in her hand and focused on the picture of Bruce Wayne. She said nothing to the crowd that formed on the stoop as she turned and walked down the steps to the sidewalk. Unsure of exactly where she or her home were going, she continued to walk without direction. "Nothing like a walk on a pleasant day." Alfred said, walking up. Lily blankly looked over to him, too tired to question his presence. "Master Bruce sent me to pick you up." Alfred offer, "I thought this approach would be nicer. Sometimes he can come on a little stronger than he realizes."

Lily stopped, looking hard at him. "You want to take me to Bruce?" she asked. Alfred looked knowingly at her, "If you like Miss. I am at your employ today." Lily scoffed loudly, "Ok, first of all, I'm a Lily, not a Miss, a Madam, or a Mistress." Alfred smiled as Lily continued with her terms, "Second, I will only ride with you if I can sit with you. We're both working stiffs, and you're not in my employ today or anytime." Lily extended a hand, which Alfred shook. "So, Lily, where are we going?" Lily expression sharpened, "To see Bruce. I have a few words to say to him about property acquisition."


	5. Chapter 5

Lily marched with purpose into Wayne Manor, throwing the paper at the Bruce's feet when he attempted to greet her. "What gives you the right?" Lily demanded, staring down a stunned Bruce. "Answer me! You think because you have money you can make decisions about my life without so much as discussing it with me?" Bruce smiled at her, amused by the fire in her tone, but realized almost immediately that his response was the wrong one. Lily was livid, her voice becoming shrill, "Oh, it this amusing you? "Well, I am certainly not amused. Not one bit, and I want to know where every _stick_ of my furniture is tonight."

Bruce immediately responded, "It's upstairs." Lily stopped pacing, turning to stare at Bruce. More appropriately, his head. "Gee, Lily, you're swell." Lily began, mockingly, "Least I think you are after knowing you for a week. Since I'm really spoiled and get whatever I want anyway, want to move in with me?" Bruce listened to her patiently as she sounded off her frustration. "Did it once occur to you that I might have an opinion on the matter?" Bruce straightened up as he looked down at her. He couldn't help but be amused by so much upset coming from such a petite form. 

"You are set up in the south wing, in connecting rooms. We could be on either sides of the house and never see each other. Nothing about your space will change, and I don't expect anything from you. You can even come into town with me each morning, or take one of the cars." Bruce explained his logic, but Lily only looked more crestfallen. "So, because you think its a great idea, and you worked all this out I am supposed to be fine with all of this?" Lily crossed her arms, looking at Bruce defiantly. Bruce sighed his frustration, "Point taken, Lily. But am I supposed to be fine knowing someone I love is living in one the most dangerous places in town?"

Bruce continued, "Wouldn't you fix that if you could?" Lily did a double take, blinking rapidly. "Say that again?" she requested. Puzzled, Bruce answered, "I'm not comfortable with someone I love living in Crime Alley." He watched her body language soften, "What?" he asked. A faint smile crept onto Lily's face. "You just said you loved me." she whispered. Bruce stepped back, "No, I just said..." Lily's eyes shined as she interrupted, "You said it twice." They looked at each other for a minute when they heard Alfred enter the main foyer. "Then its settled, is it? You've yelled at him, he has explained, and surely you realize that it is too late in the day to reverse anything."

Both Lily and Bruce nodded, avoiding eye contact. "Well, come along Miss Lily. I'm sure you'll want to wash up before dinner. I'll be back to you in a moment Master Bruce." Bruce leaned forward to kiss Lily's cheek, only to find her unreceptive. She pulled away, saying nothing to him as she followed Alfred up the stairs. Bruce watched her, uneasy about the damage he might have done. Alfred led her to a side hall with a series of rooms. He inserted a key into the door, opening it to reveal her room. It was exactly as she had remembered it, even to a few stuffed animals on her chair. "Through there you'll find your bath, and I took the liberty of adding a few things." Alfred said, "Through this door, there is a sitting room and your closets." 

Alfred handed her a key, which Lily reluctantly took. "You and I have the only copies." he assured. Showing her his copy, he remarked, "To freshen things." Before she could lodge protest, he followed, "We all have our jobs, Lily. Mine is caring for Bruce and those he cares about. Please, leave me to it." Lily nodded, understanding his point. "You must love him very much." Lily commented as Alfred made his way to the door. "Yes, and its a rewarding endeavor." he replied, "One I greatly recommend. Now, dinner will be ready at seven. Can you find your way or should I retrieve you?" Lily smiled, "I'll find it. Better get used to it anyway, right?" Alfred smiled and left Lily.

Alfred entered the office, and spied Bruce standing at the desk. He stooped over, focusing on a small wooden puzzle that sat on the desk. Alfred made his presence known, but said nothing as he busied himself. "She's pretty steamed, huh?" Bruce asked without looking up. Alfred smiled, "I would never take joy in a mishap of yours." He stated, polishing a decorative glass dish, "Although I did bloody tell you." Bruce set the puzzle down and looked up, nodding to himself as he sighed. "Yes, you did." He admitted with a laugh. "I'm almost 50 years old, Alfred." Bruce said quietly.

"Imagine how that makes me feel." Alfred replied jokingly. He looked over to Bruce, watching his shoulders fall as he studied the corner of the mantle. "I can't go on like this forever." Bruce admitted, more to himself than anyone else. "Perhaps now is the time to try something new." Alfred suggested, as he crossed the room and offered a drink to Bruce. "If you can learn that the things most worth having can't always be controlled." Bruce accepted the glass with a worried look. "Is she really mad?" he asked Alfred. Alfred turned to leave, "Master Bruce, in your lifetime I have seen you grow into a man who has dedicated himself to the safety of others. Your efforts have made countless people happier, and better people." 

Alfred stopped at the doorway, "How wonderful it would be if some happiness came into yours. I'd like to see that in my lifetime." Bruce looked at him thankfully as he headed out to prepare dinner. 

 

Robin made his way toward the holding cell as grunts and the general sounds of aggression filled the air. He entered the training area quietly, watching Matilda wage war on a weight bag. She alternated forceful punches with sweeping kicks and moved quickly on her feet. After several minutes with this routine, Matilda stopped to wipe the sweat from her brow. "You look better without the cape." She huffed as she caught her breath, "More mature." Matilda turned to face him, wiping her face. Robin shifted sheepishly. "Your fight style is impressive." he commented.

"My mother insisted." Matilda explained, "I had to take dozens of courses on self-defense." Matilda rounded the bag, striking with each word. "I...had...to...learn...to...resist...weakness." Robin walked over to comfort her, only to find himself sparing in direct hand-to-hand combat. He deflected each blow, engaging himself with a silent pleasure as he threw punches and dodged others. He grabbed Matilda's wrists, pulling them in front of her in a sign of victory. Matilda writhed violently to free herself before capitulating. Robin looked at her victorious, and as their gazes met, Matilda began to weep openly.

Stunned, Robin embraced her shoulders, lowering her to the floor. "I'm sorry." she sobbed, "I am, just give me a moment." Robin sat beside her on the floor, his gloved hand holding to hers. "Don't apologize,just talk to me." he said. Matilda tossed her hair out of her face and took a deep breath. "Everything about me comes from criminals." she started, "Music I love, places I've been..." she continued, looking down, "these hands." Matilda clenched her hands into fists, and took a broken breath, "I would go to school and it was the only time I could breathe. No one knew me there. No one knew my mother. Until boys became interested in me. Mom made sure..."

Matilda's voice trailed away and she wept silently for several minutes. "My mother is confident. She's intimidating she's so confident. She can live with what she does but she got to choose her life." Robin wiped her tears with his thumb. "Then choose something. You're a capable woman, and even if you don't feel it now, you are strong. Standing up and doing what right is the hardest thing you could have done." Robin continued, "Yet here you are, and the important thing -" Robin concluded, stopped by Matilda, who leaned in, anxiously pressing her lips to his.

After several minutes, their lips parted and she sat there in silence. "I want to fight crime." Matilda said, "I want to like you do." Robin looked at her incredibly for several moments, relizing that she was serious. "Hell, I'm gonna be in trouble anyway." Robin said, leaning in and kissing her, this time with renewed passion. Matilda touched his masked face, and they both continued to kiss in the floor of the exercise room.

 

Lily found her way to the kitchen, and sat at the island watching Alfred work. Every few minutes she offered to help, and every few minutes she was turned down by the old man as he worked happily in his kitchen. Upon popping the roast into the oven, Alfred carried a small tea tray to the island, placing it between them. He began pouring her cup as he spoke. "The thing about Bruce that you should know is that he is afraid." Lily scoffed, "What's a man like Bruce have to be afraid of?" she asked curiously. Alfred set the pot down, "Everything."

Alfred bobbed his teabag several times, "He did what he did today because he has feelings for you, actual feeling for you. The idea that anything might happen to you is already too much to bear. It can be maddening sometimes, but when you are angry at him try to remember that regardless to his actions, his intentions are pure." Lily listened, giving her complete focus to this man. "Bruce makes me happy. Why are you telling me all this?" she asked. Alfred looked soberly at her, "Because Bruce deserves happiness, and you might be his real shot at it."

Lily sat dumbstruck as Alfred stood and began clearing the tea service. "I'm getting too old for all this." he commented, and Lily smiled. As he turned away, he continued, "And another thing: If Bruce needs to learn to solicit the opinions of the people he loves, then you need to learn to accept the kindnesses of those who love you." Alfred said sternly, "Let someone do something nice for you. He can afford it, after all. If that's how he shows affection, learn to accept it." Lily nodded, "That's a lot to think about. Thank you."

They sat at the table like children, fidgeting while Alfred served the meal. They quietly thanked him, but as soon as he left the room Bruce turned to Lily. "I'm sorry. You were right, I had no right to do what I did. the though of you being ashamed of yourself or your home just upset me and I worried about your neighborhood. I acted without thinking, but Lily I will never do that again." Bruce looked to Lily and a serenity washed over her. "There's only one thing to do now." Lily replied, "I have to thank you."

Bruce looked at her confused as she continued, "I told you, and obviously well, why I was upset. What I didn't do was say how thoughtful it was for you to do what you thought was best because you cared about me." Bruce looked gratefully at her as she took her first bite. "So I say we have a deal." Lily said, swallowing. "You work on talking to me and opening up, and I will work on understanding your motives and living in your world." Bruce took a bite as she spoke. He smiled at her, "That sounds wonderful." 

They finished the meal and Lily stood beside Bruce as he sat. Bruce looked up at her, and Lily leaned down and softly kissed his lips. "I want to feel your naked skin against mine." Lily said sweetly. Bruce grinned hopefully, "How about by the fireplace? I can grab a great big fluffy duvet for us." Lily moaned wistfully as Bruce kissed her hand. "That sounds just like Heaven." Lily said. Bruce stood, looming over her, and she tugged at the pockets of his pants. "I could fall in love with you." Lily sighed, "Shame I can't tell you that." Bruce gave a telling nod, "That _is_ unfortunate." 

Lily chuckled, "I know, right?" Bruce stepped back, "My condolences. Guess I'll just have to spend the night memorizing your entire body." Lily trembled at the suggestion and Bruce suggested, "Meet you in the sitting room in five minutes?" Lily began making her way to the out of the dining room, "It's a date." she called excitedly.

 

Desi's red heels clicked against the tile flooring with resounding taps. She made her way past the sign in and waited patiently as they pulled the Joker to a meeting room. Desi examined her hand, and noting her wedding band quickly pulled it off, pocketing it before the guard called her. She stepped into the poorly lit room, looking across at the Joker. He sat in the darkness, his piercing eyes shining as they fixed on her. Desi sat at the table and crossed her legs. "It's been a long time." Desi began. The Joker sniffed, but said nothing. 

"How is Harley?" Desi asked. Joker chuckled softly and maniacally. "You lost your sense of humor, Desdemona. Marrying that second-rate villain, working for Moroni..." Desi interjected, "Working _with_ Moroni, you ass." the Joker laughed, "Whatever. At least in here I'm in control of a real group of characters." Desi licked her lips as she studied his bullshit responses. Maybe psychiatrist believe him, but Desi knew better. "Well, I'm glad to hear you're having fun. Joker, it's time you checked out." The Joker leaned into the light, his faced lined with age.

"There's my handsome man." Desi cooed. Joker's eyes narrowed and he replied, "Don't bullshit me, Desi." Desi sat up, resting her arms on the table. "J, its time you came home. This city is in need of chaos." Joker studied her carefully. "It's been almost two years. Why now, all of the sudden?" Desi kneaded her hands uncomfortably, and the Joker smiled. "I didn't have a choice, J. Nothing would make me happier than for this to be a pleasant visit, but the truth is I need you." Joker scoffed, "You just figured that out? Awfully long time to go without an orgasm." The Joker shook his head sorrowfully. 

Desi sighed, "Yes, well. That aside, this is serious. Joker, I need your help. It concerns our daughter."


	6. Chapter 6

The Joker's dark eyes narrowed. "How long have you known?" Desi shifted in her seat, "I've always known." Desi stood, walking around the table and sitting on the corner of it. "So, you didn't say anything?" Joker continued, "That's cold, Desdemona." Desi crossed her legs and pulled a cigarette from her purse, lighting it and taking a slow drag in silence. "I steal things and kill people for sport and profit. Did it never occur to you than I might be a liar?" Desi exhaled smoke, extending the cigarette to Joker's lips. As he accepted it, Desi concluded, "I made a choice, and the best one for _my_ daughter."

"Who, it seems, is _my_ daughter." Joker replied, moving the cigarette around as he spoke. Desi leaned in, taking it from him. "So, why do you need my help?" Joker remarked dryly, "Boyfriend trouble?" Desi took another puff of her cigarette, and looked away from the Joker. Joker read her response, noting the seriousness of it. "She ran away." Desi blurted out quickly, "She's gone." Desi put the cigarette out on the table and exhaled into the air. Drawing up her strength, she looked back at the Joker with all the bravado she could fake. "How long has she been gone?" he asked solemnly. Desi voice almost broke as she responded, "A week. We've looked everywhere. She doesn't have any money, so she couldn't have left town. God, J, I think she's with Batman."

"My Desdemona," Joker soothed, "You're right. You do need me. If you and I get together, there's no place she could hide, and if the bat has her..." He trailed away, looking at Desi knowingly. He leaned forward, placing his cuffed hands on her knee. Desi looked at his hands, then brought her eyes to his. "Crane just isn't built for this." Joker continued, "He's the one at home baking, which is great I guess, if you're a lesbian and you never told me." Desi smiled despite herself and Joker leaned down to keep her face in sight. "That's what I want to see. A big smile."

Desi looked back to him lovingly. "Let me take care of Harley, and I can be out of here in 48 hours." Joker instructed, "Then we'll settle this, all of it." Desi rested a hand on both of his, "Together, just like old times." she said, her smile growing. Joker stood up, and Desi looked up at him admirably. "Johnathan doesn't know." Desi said, "J, please." Joker waved a dismissive hand, "Don't worry, I won't break your girlfriend's heart. But, you owe me." Desi giggled, "I'm scared already." Joker took a step toward her, "You are the only one who shouldn't be. Two years is a long time to be away, and Gotham hasn't seen anything yet."

The Joker took a step forward, and Desi trembled as he leaned forward and pressed his hungry lips to hers. Through a loud speaker, a voice bellowed, "Step away from the guest." Ignoring the command, he stood very near her. "They can't hear what we're saying." Joker informed. Desi sat with her eyes closed, still enjoying the kiss. "You'll be ready in 48 hours?" The loud speaker crackled again, "You will step away form the guest." Desi waved her eyebrows as she hopped down from the table. "Be here at dusk." Joker ordered, and Desi nodded as she knocked on the door to leave. They looked seriously, but said nothing, as she left. 

 

Harley stood on her cot, stretching to reach the ceiling. She reached above the exposed water duct as she remembered her day with Mr. J. Her thoughts lingered on each detail as she worked.

The Joker slipped into her cell quietly, and wrapped an arm around Harley's stomach. "I heard amazing news today." The Joker whispered to her as she squealed with delight. He released her and she turned to face him, bouncing. "What is it, Puddin'?" The Joker grabbed her shoulders and announced excitedly, "I'm Matilda's father!" Harley's face immediately fell, and she looked on dumbstruck as the Joker turned his attention to her breasts. "What? I mean, I thought Crane was the father." Joker ripped her top open, and sank to the bed as he kissed and licked along her cleavage. "Nope, turns out it was me all along." Joker continued, "I'm still the most important person in Desi's life."

Harley fought back tears, completely confused. She was torn between her heartbreak at the news of Joker's excitement and her excitement at the attention he was now lavishing on her. Joker kissed along her stomach, paying special attention to her reactions. "The best part is that now I already have a kid, and I never even wanted one!" Joker remarked as he worked along her waist. Harley frowned, a far away look in her eye. "You never wanted kids?" she asked flatly. Joker smiled, "Hell, no. I wanted kids like I want to one day get married." He went for her pants without the slightest sense of caution, "That'll never happen." he scoffed.

A single tear escaped Harley's eyes as Joker pulled roughly at her pants. He grabbed her arm, pulling her down onto the bed. "So you don't think you might ever settle down with someone? I mean, if you love someone maybe?" Harley asked, her desperation thinly veiled by her soft moans of pleasure as her pinched her nipples. "Love is a red herring." The Joker said coldly, as he bit her hip. "Something people think they have, but only weak people live by. Pathetic, really." Joker's words stung Harley, who instead tried to focus on him as he removed his pants. _He doesn't really believe that._ She thought, _He can't._

"There was one story I used to think was so romantic." Joker commented, "But nobody does anything like that anymore." Harley sat up, immediately responding to the comment. The Joker continued licking long her neck slowly. "What don't people do anymore, Puddin'?" she asked innocently. Joker smiled as he began to nibble along her earlobe. "Well, there was this guy I used to run with, and he and his girl where inseparable." Joker exhaled along her neck, and Harley's eyes rolled back in her head from anticipation. She squirmed beneath him, desperate for his touch.

The Joker's eyes were empty as he directed the conversation. "Turns out, this guy had knocked up his old girlfriend. He was going back to her as an obligation." He grabbed Harley's hips and she gasped, pining for him to take her though he showed no immediate interest. "That's horrible, what did he do?" Harley asked. The Joker settled in between her opened legs but rested there. "That's the best part!" he explained, "The girlfriend killed herself!" Harley had a hard time concentrating as the Joker traced his lips along her torso. He gripped her thighs but denied her what she so desperately craved.

"The guards might be along any minute..." Harley moaned, lifting her hips to meet his. Unabated, Joker continued, "She killed herself! I mean, how amazing, how _impressive_." Frustrated, Harley replied, "Why impressive?" The Joker responded by grabbing her arms and pulling them over her head. "Because she robbed the first woman of everything." Harley gasped as his body pressed into hers. She could feel his shaft pressing into her thigh, and she whimpered in her desperation. "He was never able to build a life with the first woman because of the suicide. In the end, she won because he was alone."

The Joker penetrated her slowly, and Harley almost immediately came. "He was alone without _her_. She beat the other woman, get it?" Harley moaned loudly, "Yeah, I get it, but why didn't he just stay with her?" Joker stopped and looked at her. "Because that's not how things work, unfortunately." Harley leaned up to reach him, but couldn't and in her desperation she fell backward onto the cot. "It's romantic because it was her only option. You understand, right?" Harley took a deep breath, her eyes clouding up. "That's why I'm so blue. I'll miss you so much baby, but I gotta go help Desi." 

Harley looked wrecked as she looked at the Joker. "Why? She has Dr. Crane, why does she need you too?" She demanded, as her tears fell freely. "Why does she get whatever she wants?" Joker brushed her tears away, masterfully manipulating her. "Don't worry, baby. You'll find someone special, I'm sure of it." He began metered, thoughtful thrusts, and Harley cried as she clung to him. "That's why it was so romantic. In the end the guy _knew_ he was the only one for that girl. What they had was special, and no one could best her." Joker took her face in his strong hands. "We'll just have to enjoy our last time together."

Harley felt sick. She was certain he loved her, and he felt beyond amazing inside her. But the thought of his going to Desi and leaving her alone was too much to bear. "I don't want anyone else." She sobbed, and kissed him all over his face. The Joker quickened his pace, and responded, "All the time I missed with Matilda, all the time I wasted..." He rested his head on her chest, looking away from her "here." Harley could feel her orgasm building, and stroked her hands through his hair. She was desperate to give him some sort of solace, but right as she was about to come the guards burst into the cell.

"Ok, break it up!" they ordered. The Joker rolled his eyes as they grabbed his shoulders and lifted him from her. Harley cried bitterly, "Wait! Stop, you don't understand." The guards looked hatefully at her as they stood the Joker up. He brushed himself off and put himself away as Harley laid on the bed bereft. "It was fun while it lasted, and I'm sure you'll find someone else." The Joker said, "Of course, he'll never be me." The Joker turned smugly away from her and faced the guards. "Shall we, boys?" He said as they grabbed him by each arm. They carried him out smiling as Harley collapsed, sobbing uncontrollably. 

Harley lingered on the memory of the encounter before wiping a single tear from her cheek. She threw the sheet over the duct as she imagined how proud the Joker would be of her. _Let's see Desi best this._ She thought. She slipped her neck into the loop and hopped down from the bed. Her memories of her beloved grew cloudy and dark until there was nothing, and she swung limply in the cell, alone. 

Joker laid on his cot, his eyes darting as he listened to the silence. His grin spread enormous as he heard a commotion on the other end of the hall. He looked to the door as several guards and nurses rushed by the door. He sprang up, standing by the door and waiting. As he heard the buzzing of the locks, he pushed forcefully on the door, opening it and slipping through into the hallway. Desi sat in her car, tapping nervously as she looked into her rear view for the Joker. She heard the sirens and bit the inside of her cheek as she impatiently drummed along the steering wheel. She lit up as he emerged from the woods, and she cranked the engine and unlocked the doors.

He hopped into the car and they sped away. "You have my makeup?" he asked. Desi swerved as she connected onto the road from the woods, and threw an annoyed look in his direction. "A little busy right this moment." she replied. The Joker rolled his eyes, bringing them along as if reading something only he could see. He then burst into fits of laughter, howling beside a curious Desi. She studied him as she drove, finally exclaiming "Well? What is it?" Joker wiped his eyes as he laughed. "Oh, Harley says 'hi'." 

Desi looked confused, "She did?" The Joker turned to her excitedly, "No, she didn't!" He blurted, howling with laughter. "She didn't say anything, she's dead!" Joker threw his head back, laughing maniacally while Desi continued to drive. Desi furrowed her brow, "Did I miss something?" She looked at him, "She's...dead?" The Joker licked his lips smugly, and stared at the road ahead without saying anything.

 

Lily rested her head as she soaked in the tub. The tub was enormous, and she had spent the better part of the afternoon in it, rewarming the water from the tap in the center of the tub. There was a soft knock at the door, and Lily brushed the damp strands of hair from her face. "Um...yes?" Lily asked. The door cracked open, and Bruce called "You know, if you leave that door unlocked anyone will just walk in." Lily leaned against the back of the tub and smiled. "Tell me about it. Come in." Bruce stepped in and walked over to the tub. He dipped his fingers into the water and mingled it as he looked at her. "How was your day?" he asked. Lily sighed, "Tiring. I never thought shopping could take so much out of me, but Alfred was _relentless_. He must've taken me to twenty stores."

Bruce chuckled, "That certainly sounds like him." He sat on the edge of the tub as she spoke. "Well, its done now. I have an outfit for anything you could want to take me to." Bruce chuckled, and Lily lightly splashed him. "Don't laugh, I'm doing this all for you." Bruce leaned down and kissed her, and Lily held his face with both hands. Suddenly, Bruce climbed into the tub fully dressed. Lily giggled as he leaned back, sinking to the opposite side of the tub. "You are insane!" she giggled. Bruce looked at her sheepishly, pulling his feet up to the top of the water. Lily untied his shoes, pulling them off and pouring the water out of them before pitching them over the side of the tub.

"This is your tub." Bruce said, looking around. "I like it." Lily clasped her mouth, laughing as he looked around. "So," Lily gasped, "How was the horse race?" Bruce rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Awful. I was surrounded by rich people, we both know how annoying they are." Lily nodded agreeably as he continued. "Plus, I kept thinking about this girl I met." Lily smiled, "How awful for you." Lily began to slowly knead Bruce's socked feet, and he leaned back, relaxing his whole body. "You like that?" Lily said sweetly. Bruce sank under the water, emerging moments later and brushing his wet hair back. 

Lily just stared at him with a big smile. "Come on." Bruce mocked, "You know you want this." He extended his arms, and Lily turned around, stretching out to rest against his chest. A serenity come over them both, and Bruce wrapped his arm around her. They laid there together for several minutes just listening to each other breathe. "Bruce?" Lily asked, breaking the silence. Bruce dropped his head, leaning a cheek against the top of Lily's head. "Yes?" he replied. There was a brief pause and Lily sighed. "Nothing." She said, squeezing him. Lily closed her eyes, smiling harder than she may have ever smiled in her life. Bruce held to her, realizing that he was completely serene.

"So," Lily started, looking up at him, "you were able to drink legally the year I was born." Bruce blinked several times, "Wow, you sure know how to make a guy feel young." Lily grinned mischievously, "I have ways to make you feel young." Bruce leaned in to kiss her when he pulled back, "Wait, when _is_ your birthday?" Lily scoffed, "Doesn't matter, I don't celebrate it." Bruce sat up in the water and looked at her, "You what?" he asked. Lily rested her head back on his chest, "I don't celebrate it as a general rule." Bruce scoffed loudly, "Well, that's getting broken. If you don't tell me, I'll just find out some other way." Lily looked up at him as he continued, "Then I'll really embarrass you."

"It's Thursday." Lily admitted. Bruce stammered, " _This_ Thursday? Like two days from now?" Lily rested her head, "Yeah. I'll be 27." Bruce took a deep breath, enjoying that he have no reason to be anywhere else. "So you brought clothes?" he asked. Lily balked, "Clothes, shoes, purses. Filled that crazy closet." Bruce kissed her temple, "Good." He lifted from the water, and Lily released him. He stepped out of the tub, pouring water all over the floor. He looked around clumsily before collecting his shoes. "I'm going to dry out. See you in a little while?" Lily nodded and Bruce stepped forward to kiss her passionately before he ducked out of the room, leaving her in the tub. Lily splashed the water, a far away look in her eye and a whimsical smile consuming her face.

 

Desi stopped in front of an old building in Crime Alley. "This is Sheffield Apartment Complex, and wouldn't you know it? They have a vacancy. The landlord is an agreeable sort, I have found." The Joker scoffed, "Enough money and they all are." Desi turned to him, "So let me get this straight: you actually _talked_ her into suicide?" Desi turned the car off, and stepped out of it. The Joker follow her, "I suggested it." he said coolly. Desi shook her head as he took the stairs, "Wow...that is something." She pulled a ziplock bag from her purse which contained his grease paint. Waving it before him, she joked, "You've earned it." Joker looked at her annoyed as he snatched the bag. He barreled past her, "Women."

Once safely in the room, he found that she had furnished the studio, even having a few suits made and setting up his usual necessities. "There's a million in the closet also." she informed him, "Folding money. In case you need anything." His makeup freshly applied, he ripped the jumper from his body, standing in his boxers. "There's color rinse in the bathroom for your hair also." Desi stood proudly, having forgotten nothing. The Joker looked at her for a few moments before he reared back, slapping her hard across the face. Desi grasped his desk to prevent herself from falling down, stunned by the blow.

"I waste a year on you - rescue you from the police, and teach you everything you know. This is what you become? Do you have any idea how that must make me look?" Desi grabbed her jaw, "I am the most feared person in town." Desi snarled, and Joker connected with his left fist, sending her to the ground. Shaking his hand he replied, " _Were_ the most feared person in town." He sat at the edge of the bed and stared at her. "How could you? You marry that idiot, and does he even hold a candle to me?" Desi pulled herself to her feet, "He takes care of me." Joker scoffed, "I'll take that as a no." 

"Well, they can't all be you." Desi said sarcastically, "If you wanted me..." Desi spat, "What am I talking about? When you _had_ me you should've committed to me. Why wish me well if you wanted me?" Joker stood, rage on his face. He grabbed her blouse, striking her over and over again. "Because I never dreamed you'd actually _marry_ him." He threw her down and began pacing in front of her, "Jesus Christ, Desdemona. Getting married? How pedestrian, how banal. Next thing you'll be working for the mob." Joker stopped pacing, "Oh, wait." 

Desi wiped the blood from her mouth, "Well, not all of us could waste two years in a mental institution. Some of us had a child to raise. What about you? J, where did you go?" Joker grabbed her by her throat, lifting her and slamming her into the wall. " _Some_ of us had a child." he seethed. He squeezed, and Desi gasped for air as she swung her feet, grasping for the ground. He tilted his head sideways, watching as he increased pressure and she coughed. She locked eyes with him, but remained silent. He continued to watch for a few moments, then inexplicably released her. Desi slid to the ground and coughed for several minutes. Joker walked away, turning his back on her.

Desi pulled herself up slowly, "Now that _that's_ out of your system." She said, rubbing her neck, "Let's get to work." Joker still had his back to her, "Go home." he grumbled, "I'll take the first round, you need to keep your name clean. For now." He turned to look at Desi, whose face had already begun to swell and discolor. There was dried blood smeared across her face. "Do you want to wash up before you go?" he asked. Desi shook her head, "Do I really need it? I feel fine." Joker said nothing, but rushed her, taking her in his forceful arms and kissing her fiercely. They pulled to each other, like two people addicted. "Now go home, Desdemona." Joker said, releasing her. "I'll call you in a few days." Desi assured him, closing the door. She held to the door for several minutes, catching her breath before she went home.


	7. Chapter 7

Matilda drummed along the edge of the metal table impatiently. She sat alone, waiting to speak with Batman. He had kept her locked up for over a week, and while she could somewhat understand his reluctance, her patience was wearing thin. Batman stood silently in front of a monitor, viewing surveillance footage. Robin stood behind him, waiting. "You want to explain this to me?" Batman said, rolling footage for Robin. Robin watched the overhead footage of he and Matilda embracing as Batman turned to face him. "She was upset." Robin offered. "I was only trying to comfort her."

"With your tongue?" Batman said sarcastically. "Look, just go talk to her." Robin argued, "Once you hear what she has to say, then you can judge her." Batman's eyes narrowed, "She's not the one I'm worried about." he replied, blowing past him in a huff. Robin stood puzzled for a few moments. "What?" he called, following him to the room.

Matilda looked up as the the door opened and Batman stepped in. He said nothing as he sat across from her, followed by Robin, who sat between them at the edge of the table. "I understand you have some information for me?" he asked gruffly. Matilda laced her fingers together and rested her hands on the table. "Well, mom and dad weren't exactly discreet. What do you want to know?"

Batman watched her curiously. She seemed sincere, but everything about her seemed suspicious. "Why come to me?" he asked. Matilda looked up, trying to formulate an answer. "I just thought that, since you're are the antithesis of my mom, you would be the one who could help me. I mean, the cops and district attorney have been trying for years, and they never get anywhere." Matilda licked her lips and looked directly at Batman. "I want to fight crime. Who better to ask than you?" Robin looked from her to him hopefully, as if pulling for her. Batman sat quiet, and Matilda's patience failed her. "Can't you understand?" she scoffed, throwing her hands up, "I mean, haven't you felt imprisoned by the expectations of your parents?"

Batman did a double take as Matilda concluded, "Didn't you ever want to escape from it? Or maybe feel like you just couldn't take it?" Robin extended a kind hand, resting it on Matilda's hands. Batman gave a reluctant sigh, "Yes I have." Matilda looked at the table wearily, uncomfortable having been so candid. Batman pushed a notebook across the table. "Write anything and everything you can think of. You would be surprised how much the smallest detail can help." Matilda paused for a moment before taking the pen in her hand. She began to write quickly, her focus completely on her writing. 

Robin looked at Batman,who sat back as she continued to scribble. Robin held an arrogant air about him, and Batman was immediately annoyed. Matilda interrupted their silent exchange, shaking her pen at them."I'm gonna need another pen." she said flatly, "Maybe two." Batman stood,turning to the door. Robin hopped up to follow him, "I'll bring you a few, don't worry." Matilda went back to work as they left the room. "Well?" Robin asked, trailing behind him, "What do you think?" Batman stopped at his desk, bracing himself with both hands as he leaned against it. 

Batman sighed, following his train of thought. "She's eager to help," he started, "that's good." Robin paced, letting Batman think. "She is writing a lot of information which Gordon can cross-reference." Robin offered, "She's been honest with me from the start, and she really wants to fight crime. Batman, she's up for hours a day training." Batman shook his head, "They all want to fight crime nowadays." He looked at Robin, "Let's get her info. I'm not getting involved in her crime fighting ambitions just yet." Robin nodded, "I'm going to take her a few pens." Batman rubbed his face,"I'm going upstairs." he said wearily, "Call me if you need anything."

 

Lily rounded the main hallway when Bruce grabbed her by the elbow, pulling her into his arms and kissing her. Lily sank into his arms, all thought leaving her mind as she tasted him. Bruce's lips lingered, brushing against hers as she held to him. "Happy Birthday." he whispered, and she smiled brightly. "You look tired." Lily said, touching his cheek, "What were you doing in the silver closet?" Bruce shrugged away. "Maybe I had to retrieve a birthday present." he said coyly. Lily looked immediately crestfallen, "Bruce, you didn't..." Bruce waved a dismissive hand as he backed away. "I am getting a shower, and then I'm taking you out. Are you getting ready?" Lily smiled, closing her eyes in capitulation, "I'll be ready in an hour." She opened her eyes, only to find herself alone. "Bruce?" she called. From above her she heard, "One hour!"

An hour later, Lily made her way down the staircase as Bruce waited by the door. He looked refreshingly dapper in black slacks and charcoal button down. "You all ready?" Lily asked as she approached him. Bruce said nothing, and Lily adjusted his collar. "You ok?" she asked sweetly. Bruce smiled suavely, "I am speechless. That happens when you see the most most beautiful woman alive walking toward you." Lily grinned as she smoothed his collar. "What a kiss ass." she remarked smugly. Bruce smiled and opened the door, ushering her out.

Bruce pulled up to the restaurant, and Lily stared in wonder. It was very bright, and there was a crowd waiting. A valet approached the car, opening her door and extending a hand to help her out. Bruce met her on the walk, wrapping an arm around the small of her back and walking her into the restaurant. They entered the building, passing a crowd of waiting patrons to a glass elevator, which shuttled them to the top of the building. An overzealous waitress immediately met them at the elevator and led them to a table near the floor-to-ceiling windows, which overlook downtown Gotham.

As they sat down, Lily looked out over the Gotham skyline. "I've never seen it like this." she gasped. Bruce looked over the menu before selecting a wine and instructing the server. Lily looked back excited, and Bruce watched her amused. "So, what do they serve here?" she asked quietly, "I don't want to sound ignorant." Bruce smiled, "I can order if you like." Lily nodded agreeably, turning her attention back on the window. "The coffee shop is going to be boring tomorrow." she whispered. Bruce waived the server along as he poured their wine. Lily jostled the glass, inhaling its rich bouquet before taking a sip. "If you don't enjoy the coffee shop, why do you do it everyday?" Bruce asked. Lily sipped her wine, contemplating the question.

"I made a promise." she replied, "When my father was dying, I promised I'd take care of it." Lily smiled sadly, "It's funny the things we do when we're grief stricken. We make promises that we cannot imagine the mettle of actually keeping." Bruce watched as an almost pained expression washed over her. "I did it to make him happy." Bruce rested a hand on hers reassuringly, "Don't you think he would want you to be happy." Lily smiled, rolling her eyes back slowly. "It's never that easy, is it Bruce? Happiness seems so simple, but we're never able to really take the very advice we give another." Bruce blinked a few times, realizing she was right. "If you could do anything, what would you do?" he asked. "I never thought about it. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to spoil the mood." Lily said, sighing. Bruce leaned into the table. "You didn't." He looked to the dance floor, "Come dance with me."

"Absolutely not." Lily protested, "I can't dance." Bruce scoffed, "Anyone can dance. Come on, we're out. I look great, you're alright." Bruce smiled as Lily audibly huffed. "Besides, how else can two people be totally intimate in a room full of people?" Bruce stood and stepped over to her. "They could be exhibitionists?" Lily joked as Bruce pulled her up and walked her to the floor. "Now, very simple: I take this hand, you put this one here, and I lead, you follow." Bruce began to move and Lily followed, watching her feet. "Don't look at your feet." Bruce instructed, "Look at me." He turned and she followed in step. "See? I knew you could do it." Lily giggled, "You're a good teacher." Bruce replied, "You're a gracious student." He touched her face tenderly, "I would teach you anything."

They mingled closer and Bruce leaned into Lily, kissing her softly as they continued to twirl. Lily held to his neck, opening her mouth to deepen the kiss, which continued for several minutes. The music stopped and several applauded the orchestra as Lily stepped on Bruce's foot, abruptly ending the kiss. "Oh, I'm sorry!" Lily exclaimed as Bruce winced. Lily clutched her face, embarrassed as Bruce shook it off and took her hand. "Let's go open your present." He said as they left the floor, watched by many of the people there. Lily sat down and Bruce handed her a small hinged box. Lily immediately looked at him with worry. "It isn't jewelry..." she asked. Bruce held both palms out at her, "It is _not_ jewelry." he assured.

Lily took a deep breath and opened the box. Inside was a small, solid black plastic card. Lily studied it for a moment when she realized her name was etched into the corner. She looked back at Bruce confused. "It's an American Express Black. This card has no limit on it, and you can get anything you might need." Bruce explained, "And I mean _anything_. Even if you don't have the card, you can call this special number and a concierge will help you with whatever you need." Lily still seemed unable to understand, so Bruce concluded, "It's security, Lily. With this, you'll never need for anything. You'll always have a way home."

Lily held the card in her small hands, letting the reality of it sink in. Bruce watched her, suddenly nervous. "I want to get out of here." Lily whispered, "Can we do that?" Bruce looked at her curiously. "We can do whatever you want, it's your day." A smile spread enormous across Lily's face. "Good." Bruce looked puzzled, though he was relieved to see her smile. "Let me just sign for this, ok?" Lily nodded as he signaled for the check. As they made their way to the elevator, Bruce leaned near Lily's ear, "What are we doing?" Lily grabbed his pockets, pulling him to her. "We are celebrating." She answered as the doors closed. As the valet pulled the car around, she instructed, "We need to go to Target." Bruce looked confused, "To target what?" She laughed and climbed into the car.

Lily pushed the cart around the store as Bruce followed. Lily stopped in camping supplies and turned to Bruce, "Look at this. Thermal sleeping bag, built for subzero temperatures. Fits in a small bag. Amazing what they can come up with." She spied a clerk walking by and called to him, "I'm gonna need all of these. Even the ones in the back." The clerk stared at her. "Could you maybe have them meet me in the front?" The clerk nodded and Lily smiled, "Wonderful! Let go to the grocer." Bruce followed Lily as she made her way into food section, "How are we going to fit that into the car?" He asked, as she began filling the cart with prepackaged meals. 

Lily turned to him with sudden flair. "Well, get on it Daddy Warbucks! Flex some muscle, impress your woman." She made her way toward him playfully, "Make it work." Bruce pulled out his phone and pressed a single button, and Lily went back to filling the cart as Bruce began speaking on the line. 

They stood together as the cashier rang up each thing and his crew began loading it into the back of a Wayne Enterprise truck. Bruce played with her hair, and Lily moaned softly at his touch. "About the gift." She said, turning to swipe it for the first time, "I love it. Thank you very much." She kissed him on the cheek before making her way out of the store.

Bruce stood on the truck watching as she walked along the snowy sidewalk, handing the items out to the homeless. She accepted every hug with unflappable grace, and as he brought more over to her he noted actual happiness on her face. After an hour of traveling around, they were out of supplies, and only a single bag remained. Bruce walked up to Lily as she watched the last person walk away. "If I could do anything." She said softly, "I would do this. I would try to make the world a better place." Bruce said nothing, instead he wrapped his arms around her and held to her as they stood in the falling snow. "Come on." Lily said, "I have something for you." Bruce stopped, "For me?" Lily turned as she walked, "You've earned it. Let's go home."

Lily's moaning echoed through the foyer. "Little to the left. Just a little to the..ahhh." Bruce groaned, "Ok, its my turn." Lily giggled, "Gah, Bruce! I don't bend that way. Just spin it for crying out loud." Bruce strained to move, sending them both to the floor in a heap. "I knew it." Lily laughed, "I knew you had never played Twister before." Bruce sat up, attempting to untangle himself from her, "Yes, and 48 is the perfect age to take it up, too." Lily laughed, "This has been the best birthday ever." Bruce hovered over her, "Has it really?"

Lily thought about it, "Well, Billy Ryerson kissed me on my tenth, so there is that." She placed a reassuring hand on his knee. "He means nothing to me, really." she joked. Lily pulled Bruce down to kiss her as Alfred appeared in the doorway. "Master Bruce, I'm afraid there's been an emergency at Wayne Enterprises." Bruce looked up, listening. "Go on, see what's going on." Lily assured, "I'll be here when you get back, go." Bruce hopped up, meeting Alfred as Lily stretched by the fireplace.

Once in the hall, Alfred looked to him seriously. "I got the call from Master Dick. Large explosion, it involves the girl staying downstairs." Bruce shot him a knowing look, "Thank you Alfred, I'm on my way." Alfred nodded, "I'll attend to Miss Lily." They exchanged looks before going their separate ways. Bruce took off for the Batcave, all mirth leaving him as he prepared to meet Robin.

 

Desi sleepily came down the stairs as Crane bustled in the kitchen. He looked up, and called out, "My God, your face! Desi, what happened?" Desi yawned, "Oh, J says hi." she answered, "Could you make coffee?" Crane went to work as Desi switched on the television to catch the evening news. "Nice to see he has mellowed with age." Crane said sarcastically, setting the hot cup in front of Desi. She sipped as the news filled the loft. "Jesus, Johnathan it's him." Desi said, her heart growing warm as she watched the carnage unfold onscreen.

"He sure didn't waste any time." Crane said, leaning against the counter. They watched together as GNN reported the explosion that consumed the elementary school and the footage of the Joker merrily pacing. Desi smiled at the image of him in the backdrop of flames. "Do you realize where he is?" Desi asked. Crane stared for a few moments, shaking his head. "That was the only public school we ever had Matilda enrolled in. Remember that?" Desi asked, "We had to pull her, because..." Crane set his cup down, "Because she caused a row defending her Uncle J to the teacher." Crane blinked incredibly, "Wow." Desi smiled, "Yeah, _wow_."

"Are you going down there?" Crane asked. Desi shook her head, "I'm going to work. I've been told to stay out of this one, and I need an Alibi." She watched the crews try to put out the flames as Batman showed up before heading to the shower. "I may be home late in the day tomorrow, ok?" Crane looked at her, "Ok, hon. Are you hungry? I could make you something." Desi stretched, "Ok." He went to work as she entered the bathroom.

 

Batman approached the schoolyard when he saw the Joker standing on the slide. "Well, well. We meet again. Told you we'd be doing this forever." Batman made his way toward the Joker, who coolly pulled another detonator from his waistcoat. "I assure you." He announced with relish, "There are people in this one." Batman stopped, "What do you want?" The Joker laughed maniacally, "After all these years, Bruce, I figured you would know it is always that simple." Batman stood shocked at his revelation. Joker huffed, "Come on, it isn't _that_ hard to figure out, and I have had a lot of time to think about it."

"What I want is simple." Joker said, "I want Matilda." Batman seethed, "I can't help you. I don't even know where she is." Jokers eyes narrowed, "Well, I'm sure you can find her. Kind of like I'm sure I could lay hands on your pretty little coffee grinder." His tone darkened, "If I needed to." Batman took a few steps toward him, and Joker waved the detonator, stopping him. "So, you tell my niece that I'd like a word with her, and for every day that I have to wait, people will die." Joker began pacing backwards, "Don't forget now." He called as he was snatched up by two police officers.

Batman watched relieved as they threw the detonator down and carried him toward a waiting police car. Batman walked over to retrieve the detonator, and found a note attached. As he read it, the police car cranked up and carnival music began blaring out of it. Batman dropped the detonator and went for the car, but it sped away into the night. Batman turned and looked down. the note, which read, "Can't even trust cops in this town." stared back at him. His fury filling him, Batman stomped the detonator to pieces.

 

Lily wandered the kitchen, directionless hunger driving her. "Can I help with anything?" Alfred offered, and Lily shook her head. "Nah, I was just thinking that maybe I could put together a midnight snack for Bruce and I. I kind of robbed him of dinner, and I thought it would be nice." Alfred nodded, "Well, we have lots of cheeses and deli meats. I'm sure we could put a cold plate together. Just let me fetch a nice bottle of wine to go with it." Lily smiled, "Alfred, you are a sweetheart, thank you." Alfred went into the pantry, and Lily took up his keys and headed to the silver closet.

Lily looked around the silver closet for candlesticks, reaching way over head to feel for a set. She gripped a cylinder and tried to pull it when she heard a loud click. The shelf swung back, nearly knocking Lily down. Stunned, she pushed the shelf to find a staircase behind it. She could hear bats in the background. Alfred returned with the wine to find the kitchen empty. He looked out into the foyer, and saw his keys still inserted into the silver closet door. Nervously, he made his way to the closet. He entered, and found Lily sitting at the foot of the stairs, staring up at the Batcave. 

Lily looked up at Alfred. "He's Batman?" she said, a mix of jovial and desperation to her tone. Alfred walked toward her, at a loss for words. "He's Batman." She said again, as if trying to convince herself. She stood as Alfred met her and began pacing around the batcave. She approached a small pool of clear water, dipping her bare foot into it as she looked at Alfred. "Is this what he's out doing right now?" she asked. "Yes. It is." Alfred replied, "He loves you, Lily. He just wants to know he can trust you. Now you see why."

Lily scratched her neck, suddenly unzipping her dress. She pulled at her clothes as if they were on fire, and Alfred looked away as she stripped completely naked. She took a deep breath and jumped into the small pool sinking completely for a few seconds before bobbing back up again. "Wow, that is cold." She said, kicking her legs to keep herself afloat. Alfred stared at her as she looked around the cave, surveying in the darkness. "Should I continue with the meal then?" Alfred offered, lost on what to sat to her. "Alfred, wouldn't you know I've lost my appetite." Lily said kindly, "I am sorry."

She smiled at him as her lips turned blue. "I'll just collect these up then." Alfred replied, grabbing her clothes, "I'll bring back your dressing gown and a warm towel." He made his way up as Lily smoothed her hair back, shivering in the water. She paddled around, sorting her thoughts as she listened to the bats flutter around in the dark. She herd an engine roaring in the distance, and braced herself as it grew nearer to her. The batmobile thundered into view, pulling past her and resting as Batman climbed out. "Your hobby is quite impressive." She called out to him.

Batman turned, staring at her in the water. Lily just shivered as he stared at her. "Alright, now." Alfred said as he appeared, "You are going to make yourself sick. Out you come." He extended the open towel, and Lily climbed out, rapping herself as he laid her gown on the large metal table across the room. Batman looked at Alfred incredulously, and Lily called out, "It's not his fault. It's mine, so don't be angry at him." Alfred ducked from between them, making his way back to the mansion. "Goodnight Alfred," Lily called, "and thank you."

"You're not playing fair." Lily said as she approached him. He stood rigid, saying nothing. "A smart, handsome, funny, kind..." Lily started as she rested a hand on his armored chest, "Oh, and he's a super hero. Like a real-life, goddamn super hero." Lily backed away from him, walking over to the metal table. She tried several times to lift herself onto it, only to find it too tall. Batman walked over to her, grabbing her by her hips and sitting her on the table. "Thank you." Lily said. She touched his cheek, "It really is you in there. How could you not tell me?"

Batman looked to the floor, immediately unsure of how to respond. "I am so proud of you." Lily said passionately, and he looked back up at her confused. "What? How could you think I would be anything but proud of you? You're amazing. Going out each night and protecting the helpless. Stopping awful people, and making the city safe again. Aren't _you_ proud of you?" Batman stepped closer to her, "I don't think about it." Lily flashed a determined smile, "Well, it's tremendous. If no one else has said it then I-" Lily's comments were cut off by his abrupt kiss, which was far more forceful than Lily was prepared for.

The locked eyes, breathing heavy before Lily began to tug at his suit. "How does this thing come off?" she asked excitedly. Still looking at her, he began to remove pieces by memory. "You can't tell anyone." he warned her, "For your own safety." Lily watched him work, "I know. I won't tell a soul." He suddenly grabbed her knees, pulling her to the edge of the table. Resting his still masked face against her neck, he drove into her violently. Lily wrapped her arms around his neck for support as he buried himself into her deeply.

Batman said nothing, working with a rhythmic precision as Lily threw her head back, moaning loudly into the darkness. Her cries of pleasure echoed in the cave, sending bats swarming in all directions. Any place he mouth brushed, he kissed as his gloved fingers dug into the small of her back. Her towel fell away leaving her naked and she held to him as he continued to slam into her. Lily lifted his head from her neck and she pressed her forehead to his mask. "You can take this off. It's ok." She slipped it off, revealing his face as her orgasm hit her in an awesome wave. 

Lily cried out in ecstasy, and Bruce rested his forehead against hers as he groaned. Lily moaned softly as Bruce tensed, releasing himself into her. He grip on her relaxed, and he lifted his head. They both strained to catch their breath. "I can't feel my legs." Lily admitted, clinging to him. He swept her hair from her face, kissing her as he lifted her in his arms. "Sleep with me tonight, in my room." Bruce requested. Lily grabbed her gown, as he held her. "Okay. I need shower though." Bruce chuckled, "We both do, I think."

He started up the stairs, carrying her in his arms. "So, I suppose now is a good enough time to tell you. Batman gets me really hot." Lily admitted. Bruce chuckled softly, "Did he live up to your fantasy?" Lily went limp in his arms, "It was better. Under that mask was you." Lily nuzzled his neck as they left the batcave. Bruce yawned peacefully, "You have made me very happy, Lily."


	8. Chapter 8

Joker's eyes snapped open as the handcuffs snapped shut. Desi straddled him, watching as he wrestled the cuffs. Frustrated, he turned his attention to the woman resting on his waist. "Desdemona..." He seethed, testing the cuffs against the bed rails. Desi smiled as she looked down at him. "Good morning." she said brightly. Joker ceased his writhing, huffing as he stared up at her. "What _are_ you doing, Desdemona? " Desi grinned as she reached behind her, pulling his knife and opening it slowly. "That's my knife. I don't like it when people touch my things." Desi began to unbutton her shirt. "Do you remember these?" she asked. 

Joker's expression softened mildly as he watched her. Desi threw her shirt onto the floor and leaned over him, running her hands over her breasts. Desi looked at him seductively, "Hmmm? Do you J?" Joker's breathing grew heavy as he watched her, "Mmm-hmmm." he replied, annoyed. Desi smiled as she pressed the Joker's blade against her scars. Desi closed her eyes, dragging the blade over the scars and reopening each wound. Joker's eyes went wide as thin lines of blood seeped along each freshly reopened wound. 

"You like that?" Desi asked sweetly, rocking over him as he grew hard beneath her. Joker looked lustfully at Desi's chest, eying each would hungrily. "If you promise to be a good boy, I'll let you kiss and make them better." Joker brought his eyes to Desi's and he growled with animalistic enthusiasm. Desi leaned down slowly, offering her chest to his hungry mouth. Joker gripped the bed rails as he lapped feverishly along her scars, and Desi moaned her appreciation at his careful demeanor. "That's it. That's my good boy. Now, if you are prepared to help me out..." Desi said, grinding into his erection, "I am prepared to help you out."

 

Lily slept soundly, resting against Bruce's chest. She even dreamed of Bruce. She held to him as she slept, and Bruce watched her quietly. Lily stretched, wiggling as her eyes slowly opened. She moaned softly, stretching to find his mouth. Kissing him, she pulled away as he whispered, "Morning beautiful." Lily smiled, her eyes still closed. Bruce kissed her fingertips as Lily sat up, stretching happily. She looked at Bruce as he lay back contented and threw a leg over his midsection, straddling him. "Well, hello." Lily exclaimed, feeling Bruce's thick shaft pressing into her as she perched. 

Lily slid a hand along his leg to his boxer briefs, teasing him as she leaned in to kiss him. Bruce moaned his appreciation as she massaged along his shaft. "Lily, you're too good to me." Bruce sighed as Lily rested on his shoulder. "I could fall in love with you, you know." Lily tried hard to seem cool, but her heart raced. "Then do it." She replied, sitting up as she pulled her gown up to her waist. She carefully removed him from his boxer briefs, and slowly slid down onto his erection. Lily took a deep breath, leaning back as she lifted only to sink back onto him. She rested her hands against his chest, gently pushing against him as she lifted with each stroke. 

Bruce rubbed her legs, bringing his arms to her hips as he moaned in response to her touch. Lily drew her nails over his chest. "You are so beautiful." he said as he stared up at her. Lily giggled, blushing as she would slowly ride him. A chill ran down her spine as she looked into his eyes, his intensity overwhelming her. She grasped one of his hands, sucking on two of his fingers. Bruce responded by bucking, thrusting himself against her and driving himself into her. Lily released his hand, and Bruce ran it down her body slowly, feeling her heaving breasts before dropping it. Lily leaned forward, out of breath and resting on her hands as Bruce continued to drive into her from below.

 

The metal posts of the bed pounded the floor, lifting as Desi gripped the footboard. She took the Joker in reverse, and as he pounded into her, she gripped the bed, pulling it with her. Desi panted, throwing her sweat-moistened hair back from her face as she kneaded against Joker's lean hips. Joker snarled like an animal, thrusting against her harshly in response to his captivity. Their growls were dense, animalistic as they pressed to one another. "Oh, fuck yeah." Desi cried, throwing herself against him. Joker grimaced, unable to touch her her pale skin as she bounced against him. 

"Desi, turn around." The Joker instructed, "I want to watch you." Desi looked over her shoulder at him as she bucked. "Come on, be a good girl and show me those beautiful breasts of yours." Desi smiled, turning around to face him. Joker growled low, pleased with her submission. "Let me out of these cuffs, baby, and I guarantee you'll feel things you never imagined." Desi began grinding into him feverishly, "Not a chance." She replied with a laugh. Joker said nothing, his right eyes twitching momentarily. Desi leaned back, yelling out, "Jesus J, nobody feels like you do." She grabbed the headboard, "God, this feels good!"

 

"Oh, Bruce." Lily said softly, leaning on her hands as she hovered above him. Bruce held to her hips and began rocking them with his strong hands. Lily's eyes rolled back in her head and she sank onto him as he took control, guiding her over him. "Baby, that feels so nice." Lily moaned, "Please don't stop, oh please _please_ don't." Lily bit her lip as her body reacted, pulling toward Bruce in an almost mammalian way. Bruce watched her reaction, quixotic as she bucked and moaned against him. Lily's moaning grew in intensity as Bruce focused his attention on her breasts. Lily in turn happily opened her gown, granting him complete access to kiss, lick, and caress them.

Bruce squeezed her ass, grasping it as he continued to move her back and forth over him. "That feel good, baby?" he asked, kissing her neck. "God, it feels incredible." Lily panted, "For the love of God, don't stop. Please, Bruce." Lily pulled upright as he continued to drive her. She looked down at Bruce's peaceful expression. _How did I get here?_ she thought, _Why does a man like this want me?_ Lily looked out the window, trying to decide whether or not to tell him that she loved him. "Come for me." He coached as she bucked above him. Lily eyes grew misty as she held to him, and she nodded excitedly. Her eyes closed and she pleaded over and over, "Don't stop. Don't stop, oh don't. Please. Don't. Stop." 

 

Joker smiled wide, seeing his opportunity. "Does anybody else give it to you this good?" he purred. Desi bucked wildly, shaking her head as she neared orgasm. "Tell me, baby, who makes you this crazy?" He thrust harshly into her, and she cried out, "You do, J. Just you." Desi released a guttural moan, throwing her head back to look up at the ceiling. "Does Crane make you feel like this?" he demanded, his tone less sweet. Tears streaked her eyes as she nearly sang, "No! No..." Joker grinned mischievously, "You belong to me, Desi. No one will change that, so let me hear it." His tone regained his sweetness, and as Desi responded with a breathless, "I'm yours, J. Always have been." they both came, in throws of strained aggression before collapsing, exhausted.

 

Lily stopped pleading, her body going rigid as she moaned loudly before going limp, falling in his arms. She laid there catching her breath as Bruce held her. "That was wonderful." She commented, catching her breath, "Thank you." Lily looked up at him, "Did you?" Bruce shook his head, kissing her temple as he held her. "No?" Lily asked, looking as though she wanted to cry. "Lily? What is it?" Bruce asked, taking her face in his hand. "I just...I really wanted you to enjoy it, that's all." Lily replied, deflated. Bruce chuckled sweetly, "Oh, Lily. Baby, I did enjoy it." Lily looked up at him as she continued, "Are you kidding? A gorgeous twenty-something trembled at my touch, and begged me not to stop giving her pleasure before she collapsed breathless in my arms. I'm an old man, Lily. Believe me, I enjoyed every minute." 

 

Lily smiled, resting her head on his chest. "You're not an old man." she whispered. Bruce ran his fingers through her hair, and she rubbed her head against his chest. "I gotta get up." Lily yawned, "I'm going into town with you." Lily sat up, and Bruce grabbed her arm suddenly. "You can't go into work today." Bruce said. Lily rolled her eyes, "Bruce, we talked about this. I need to work, running the shop is important to me." Bruce sat up, holding to her shoulders. His demeanor changed, and Lily began to worry. "Lily, listen to me. The Joker knows that I am Batman." Lily gasped, clutching his chest as he held to her. "He made a threat against you, you aren't safe there. We can hire a temp if you like, but you _need_ to stay here."

Lily sat quiet for a second, letting the information sink in. After a moment, she nodded agreeably. Bruce stepped out of the bed. "Just rest here, ok? I'll be back in a moment." He kissed Lily on the cheek and she laid back against the pillows, watching him walk away. Alfred opened the door, pushing a small tray into the room. He poured the coffee, carrying a steamy cup to Bruce. "Thanks, Alfred." Bruce said, throwing his tie around his neck, "Listen, Lily needs to stay in for a few days, so she's not riding in with me. Keep an eye on her ok?" Bruce walked back into the room, only to find Lily fast asleep. Bruce looked peacefully at her, pulling a blanket to cover her shoulders. "Let her sleep, ok Alfred?" Bruce whispered, touching her hair.

 

Desi sat up, looking down at her blood smeared chest. "I don't remember you blacking out before." The Joker commented smugly. He rubbed Desi's back with his foot as she sat on the edge of the bed, "How long has it been since your were properly fucked?" Desi smiled, looking over at him. "Not only is my sex life more than satisfactory, it's none of your business." Desi stood, fetching her shirt from the floor and putting it on. "Great sex life, huh." Joker replied with a chuckle, "That's why you're out raping clowns?" Desi turned to face him, buttoning up her shirt. "You owe me a favor. That's what I came for." Joker pouted, "Aww, don't put those away." He writhed, "What's the favor?" Desi walked over to the bed, leaning over him. "I haven't decided yet, but you still owe me."

Desi leaned down, kissing Joker passionately. She forced her tongue against his, grazing his teeth as his tongue wrestled for dominance. His chest lifted from the bed, pressing to her as she continued to probe his mouth forcefully. Joker responded by biting her tongue, and Desi drew back in response. Joker smiled up are her, blood from the bite at the corner of his mouth. "I have missed you." Desi whispered, wiping his mouth. "Then unlock these things." Joker demanded. Desi stood, grabbing her purse. "I did. But I wouldn't flail around too much." Joker looked up, focusing on the key as it rested in the lock. He went to work, using one hand to unlock the other. As he freed his hands, he heard the door. He looked around, but she was gone.

 

Desi walked into her house with a spring in her step, making her way to the shower. "You seem in a good mood." Crane called, sitting behind his desk in the dark. Desi turned to face him, gliding on her feet. "Where were you?" Crane asked, "You didn't even take your phone." Crane waved her phone for her to see. Desi watched him set it down slowly. "I went to see J. We had business." Crane stared at her coldly, "You had business already? What kind of business?" Desi laughed with a sick sort of desperation, "Work stuff. You'd find it boring." 

 

"I think we're close to getting Matilda back. Aren't _you_ happy?" Crane's face was shrouded, but his eyes shined as he stared out at her. "Because of Joker getting involved?" he asked. Desi looked determined, walking over to his desk and leaning against it. "Because she is our daughter, and we want her home safe." she said reassuringly, "The how is incidental." Crane placed a hand on her knee, and Desi took the hand in hers. She bit playfully along his thumb, and Crane closed his eyes. "Do you love me Johnathan?" Desi asked softly.

Crane swallowed hard. "I love you so much I can't stand it sometimes." Desi responded by taking another finger in her mouth, sucking aggressively. A pained expression came over Crane, and he crossed his legs, embarrassed. Desi relished her control over him, asking, "Do you trust me?" She traced her tongue down his finger, sucking as he submitted. "Of course I do, darling." He choked out. Desi rested his hand against her chest. "Then trust me." Desi hopped up, heading to the shower. Crane looked at his hand, "Are you bleeding?" he asked. Desi continued to the shower. "Indeed I am." She replied, closing the door on him.


	9. Chapter 9

Robin sat listening as Matilda pounded her frustration into the weight bag, as she had every day since she arrived. Matilda grunted loudly, striking the bag again and again and again. She continued until she was exhausted, and stopped to catch her breath. "You know the problem with training alone?" Robin said as he walked in the room. "The bag never hits back." Matilda moved swiftly on her feet, bouncing back and forth to keep her heart rate up. "What are you saying?" she huffed, "You wanna spar or something?" Robin held the bag, "I'm saying it's different out there."

Matilda went back to punching the bag, "I can handle it." Without warning, Robin rushed her, pinning her against the wall forcefully. Matilda struggled against him fruitlessly, "Your point is that you're better at this than me?" Robin held her, rendering her unable to even struggle. "My point is that _I'm_ not trying to kill you. Not a reluctance you'll find out there." Matilda ceased resisting and Robin released her. She rubbed her wrists as she turned to face him. "Sorry about that." Robin offered. Matilda shot him a direct look, "Don't apologize. You were right, I need to be tougher."

Matilda walked to her room, where her lunch waited as it did everyday. She sat, and Robin sat at the desk across the room. "Are you hungry?" Matilda offered, "This guy always brings me too much food anyway." Robin shook his head politely. "Batman is checking on that stuff you wrote. There's, uh, a lot to cover. You must've filled that notebook." Matilda shrugged as she organized her tray. "My parents are bad people." she replied, "You wouldn't understand." Robin sighed, "You're right. My parents are dead."

Matilda looked up at him surprised. "I'm sorry." she said softly, "Does it get easier, when you lose people?" she asked, her voice breaking. Robin walked across the room, sitting beside her on the bed to comfort her. "It will in time." Matilda fought back her tears and nodded gratefully. "I went to private school, in England." she explained, "I met a boy. He was amazing. He showed me things I had never seen before, a gentler way of being and living your life." Matilda sniffed, "My mother disapproved of me being involved with boys, taking my focus from what's important. He persisted, stood up to her and said he loved me."

Robin rested a hand on hers as a single tear ran down her face. "The next day he was gone. Vanished without a trace." Matilda pursed her lips, "Even his registration vanished. It was like he had been erased from the earth." Matilda aggressively wiped her tears, "I went home to my mother, who held me as I cried and assured me that he was a fool. But I knew she had done something. My Uncle J was in Arkham, and he has stayed there ever since it happened." Matilda tilted her head back, taking a deep breath to settle her emotions, "It's my fault. He's dead, that wonderful person is dead because of me." 

"Not because of you." Robin said sternly, "That had nothing to do with you." Matilda looked at her knees, and Robin was amazed at how fragile she seemed. "As soon as it happened, it became a whispering campaign at school. The halls parted in front of me." Matilda swallowed hard, "She hadn't even showed her face and the entire school was afraid of her." Robin wrapped an arm around her, and she leaned against him as she took deep breaths to calm herself. "You really want to do this, don't you?" he asked. Matilda looked up, "more than anything." she replied solemnly.

Robin touched his forehead to hers, their lips nearly brushing. Matilda trembled at the nearness of him and Robin took a deep breath, "Well come on then." he said, swallowing hard as he stood. Matilda remained, eyes closed, before snapping out of it and replying, "Where are we going?" Robin turned to leave as she stood. "To take measurements. Train all you want, you can't fight crime in sweat pants." Matilda exploded with happiness, bounding around the room happily before making her way out the door behind him.

 

Desi's phone chirped as she chopped celery and she fished it absentmindedly. Holding it between her shoulder and her ear, she answered. She continued to chop when his voice flooded her mind. "Good afternoon." Joker said smoothly. Desi smiled, "And to what do I owe this call?" The Joker leaned back in his office chair, staring out into the darkness. "I was just thinking about perfection." Desi dumped the celery into a bowl, listening as he sighed into the phone. "Perfection, huh?" She responded, unsure of what he was talking about. "You know that slight curvature along the inside of your right breast?" Joker asked, gripping the phone tightly in his gloved hand. Desi smiled as she listened to him whisper, "It's _perfection_ Desdemona. I'm sitting here in the dark thinking of that."

Desi stopped what she was doing, unsure of what to say. The Joker knowingly read the silence and continued, "Is Crane there with you?" Desi swallowed hard, "No. He'll be home soon though." Joker sat up, resting his hand on his knee. "Then we don't have much time, Desi baby." Joker coached, "There's something I need you to do for me. A way to pay me back for my silence regard the Matilda situation." Desi stirred the bowl, "Name it." She walked the bowl to the dining room table, and leaned against it. The Joker sighed lustfully, "I want you to take Crane as soon as he gets home." Desi switched ears, unsure she understood him. "You want me to what?"

Joker relaxed into his chair, licking his lips as he continued. "I want you to take him upstairs, peel off all your clothes, and ride him until you nearly blackout. I want you to be voracious, Desi." Desi sat at the table, completely confused by his bizarre request. "Why do you want me to fuck Johnathan?" Desi inquired. Joker exhaled slowly, his tone soft and even. It was almost _gentle_. "Because you won't be fucking Johnathan." he explained, "Every touch...every kiss...every moan will be mine. I'm already there, baby, can't you feel me?" Desi shuddered at his tone, and began to grow wet as he continued. "It will be me inside you, driving you to orgasm. I'm there right now." 

Desi's breathing grew frantic, and Joker noted her heavier breathing as his tone softened. "Tell me you feel me there, baby." he purred, "Do you feel my breath on you neck?" Joker exhaled loudly, and Desi closed her eyes, nearly dropping her phone. Joker sat in the darkness, his complete focus on reading her reaction. "Do you feel me Desi?" Desi sighed, "Yes, I feel you." she whispered, "You're here." The Joker smiled, switching ears as he licked his lips mischievously, "That's my good girl. I can't wait to hear you moaning for me. You'll leave the speaker phone on for me so I can, right?"

Desi gripped her phone, but said nothing. She hungered for him and the idea of making him happy excited her, but she was nervous as to his motives. "Sure I will. Anything you want." she replied quietly. "I want you on top now." The Joker instructed smoothly, "Just like I remember you. That way while I listen, I can close my eyes and imagine your body." Desi gasped, moaning softly into the phone. "Who will you be thinking of?" Desi smiled, "I'll be thinking of you. I'm already thinking of you." 

The door rattled and Desi hopped up. "He's home." The Joker replied, "Stay on the line. I'll be listening." Desi ran upstairs, setting the phone on the bedside table and darting back down as Crane walked in. "Good evening, darling." Crane said sweetly. Desi stood on the staircase as Crane walked to the dining table. "Your pants." Desi called seriously. Crane looked down at his slacks as Desi remarked, "Take them off." Startled, Crane looked up at her. Desi crossed her arms, " _Now_." Crane swallowed, and excitedly began to remove his pants. Desi turned, walking upstairs to the bedroom. She checked the phone, setting the speakerphone as she began undressing.

"I'm getting naked for you." she called aloud. Joker sat listening over the phone as Crane entered the bedroom. As if listening to a symphony, he listens as a bewildered Crane is thrown onto the bed and taken by the overzealous Desi. He even chuckled softly as Crane exclaimed, "Jesus, Desi! What's gotten into you?" Desi smiled as she mounted Crane, grabbing the headboard for stability. She cracked her neck and looked up at the skylight as she began to grind into him. Crane began to moan softly, but when Desi looked down, she saw the Joker. Desi lit up, and responded by grinding into him violently.

"God, this feels great!" she groaned, and threw her head back as she moaned freely. Crane traced his hands up her body, and Desi met them. She threw them back, over his head as she leaned down. She continued to pant and moan loudly as she pressed herself against his pelvic bone. "My, you are vocal tonight!" Crane said happily. "I have wanted this for so long." Desi announced, her eyes cutting to the phone. As she began to rise up, Crane kissed her upper chest and cupped her breasts. "I want you to lick me." Desi requested. Crane looked at her, "Really?"

Desi nodded, throwing her hair back. "Along my scars. Put your mouth on them." Crane did as he was told, and as Desi soaked hm as she pulled his hair and howled loudly. Joker continued to listen, amused at the cues she was giving him. He barely stirred as he listened to the energetic grunting and soft moans over the phone. He listened patiently as Crane came, waiting for Desi. Desi worked, but just seemed unable to get there.She tried closing her eyes, imagining every blood stirring detail about her last encounter. She imagined his hands, his warm moist breath on her and Crane called to her. "You ok darling?"" he asked kindly.

"Quiet for a moment, ok hon?" Desi panted, "You're putting me off." Desi grasped her hips, digging her nails in as she came. The Joker listened with rapt attention as she screamed her orgasm, much to Crane's surprise. As Desi collapsed beside him on the bed, he exclaimed, "Where is that come from?" Fighting to catch her breath, Desi shook her head. "I don't know. I guess...I was inspired." A satisfied look washed over the Joker as Desi suggested, "Why don't you take a shower and then we'll eat something?" Crane nodded, kissing her before he headed downstairs.

As the bathroom door closed, Desi went for the phone. "How was that?" she asked, exhausted. "Desi, baby it was amazing!" Joker soothed, "How was it knowing I was listening?" Desi smiled as she laid back on the bed. "Once I focused, I was with you. I closed my eyes, and you were here." Joker crossed his legs and leaned back in the chair, "I _was_ there. Next time we're together I'll show you all the things I imagined when I closed my eyes." Desi giggled, trembling as he sighed lustfully into the phone. "I'm going to go now, Desi, but I want you to think of me." Joker mused, "Every time I touch myself, I'll be thinking of you." 

Desi looked at the phone for a solid minute before clutching it to her chest as she lay on the bed. She closed her eyes, imagining his lips on her body, his scent in the air. She imagined him and her hands drifted down, feeling herself as she bucked. Across town, the Joker ended his call with a smug sense of victory. _The most sacred place in a marriage, and now I'm in yours._ he thought, _We'll see how long that marriage lasts now._ Joker chuckled to himself as he lifted from the chair and left the apartment.

 

Lily bounced down the stairs lively, making her way down into the kitchen. "Good morning, Mistress Lily." Alfred said brightly. Lily furrowed her brow as he set a cup of coffee before her. "I thought we discussed that. I'm just Lily." Alfred smiled, "Yes, well, old habits die hard." Lily sat across from the massive kitchen island, sipping her coffee. "So, what are we doing today?" she asked. Alfred continued folding linen napkins, "We are going to prepare. The Winterbourne Ball is tonight, and you and Bruce are attending." Lily smiled, "What is that?" She asked, smoothing her body-length gown absentmindedly. Alfred began stacking the napkins in a patterned system of organization, "It one of the largest charity events of the year. They raise money for children's cancer support."

Lily got a far away look in her eyes as she finished her coffee. "The rich sure do a lot of charity, don't they?" she remarked. Alfred collected up the stacks before heading to the linen closet. "Seems to me, Miss," he replied, "money is worthless if you don't use it." Alfred left the room and Lily sighed, looking around at every lovingly minute detail. _Alfred really knows how to run this house._ she thought. "I took the liberty of hiring out a beautician for the afternoon." Alfred announced as he returned, "A little pampering never hurt anyone." Lily looked puzzled, "I thought we weren't supposed to leave?" Alfred smiled, "We won't be. They're coming in." Lily blinked, "They?" she said confused. Alfred just laughed.

"Alfred?" Lily asked, tracing her finger around the cup. "Do you think Bruce really loves me? I mean, you've said..." Lily sighed, dropping her shoulders as she searched for the right words. A smile slowly appeared on her face as she admitted, "I love him Alfred." She looked at him, her eyes pleading, "What do I do?" Alfred took the empty cup from her hands, "You could consider telling him." he suggested. Lily scoffed, "I've known him a month! I can't pressure him like that." Lily looked at her hands, "I just...I'm scared. He could have anyone." Alfred rounded the island, ushering Lily to her feet.

"I think that as long as you speak from the heart, you'll be fine." Alfred said, patting her on the back as she began walking to the staircase. "Besides, in my experience any day a beautiful girl gives you her heart is a good one. I can't imagine Bruce would disagree." Lily perked up, kissing Alfred on the cheek before making her way to her room to prepare for the evening. Alfred watched her, very pleased with his new information. As she disappeared, he shrugged and continued happily on his way.

 

Desi rolled her eyes as the policeman paced in front of her. "I was at work, officer." She spat, "Care to check to time sheets, or the security footage?" The policeman stopped, leaning onto the table as he spoke to her. "An awful lot of alibis you seem to have." he replied. Desi took a sip of her tea calmly, "Well, after years of the Gotham PD screwing up and trying to pin things on me, I got used to covering my ass." The policeman stared at her. "Speaking of such things," Desi said bitterly, "have you done _anything_ to find my daughter? I filed the report over a week ago, like any other law abiding citizen."

The policeman leaned back, and in her frustration Desi fished a cigarette from her her clutch. Crane leaned in, offering her a light and rubbing her shoulders. Desi took a drag, exhaling as she continued, "He wants my daughter, isn't that right?" Desi asked. The policeman's expression softened and he looked at his notes. "That's what he said." he replied, as Desi took another puff. "Don't you think if I knew where he was, I'd tell you?" she said desperately, "For my daughter's sake if nothing else?" She turned to Crane, who held her head to his waist comfortingly. 

"Listen, we've been very cooperative." Crane said, "I think its time you should leave." Desi pulled from him, sipping her tea as the officer gathered his things. "If we hear of anything concerning your daughter, we'll contact you directly." Desi swallowed hard, "I'll bet." Crane left her shoulders and walked the cop to the door. He closed the door, turning back to comfort Desi. He placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder as Desi held her face. Just as he went for her face, Desi began laughing maniacally. She dropped her hands, laughing loudly as Crane stood watching her. "What idiots!" she said, wiping her eyes. Crane stared, as taken in as the cop had been.

Desi hopped to her feet, setting the cigarette down as she made her way to the back door. "I mean, Jesus!" She exclaimed, pushing the door open so the Joker could step inside. He walked to the table as Desi closed the door and followed. Crane pursed his lips as the Joker sat in Desi's seat. "Ok, I'm going to get ready. You guys hang out, I won't be long." Desi announced, standing between them. Desi walked away, and Joker took charge of her cigarette. He licked his lips, turning casually to Crane. "So..." he asked quietly, "She still as tight as I remember?"

Crane nearly choked on his tea, leaning over the table as he set the glass down. He coughed as the Joker remembered, "She was a real hellcat back then. Wanted it all...the...time too." He took a final drag off of Desi's cigarette, "She had this thing about friction, and when she rattled it around just right." He chuckled softly, exhaling smoke as he watched Crane break out in gooseflesh. Desi walked up and the Joker at up abruptly. "What it is?" she asked Crane, who snapped out of it and shook his head at her. She went for her cigarette, only to find it extinguished. "Ok, everything's prepared. I'll hit the shower and be ready in about twenty minutes. You have the spray ready?"

Crane smiled, looking over Joker to assure Desi, "Yes, my darling. Everything is ready." Desi turned, making her way to the bathroom. "Still, it makes sense." Joker commented as Crane's smile faded, "I mean, marry up when you start to lose it." Crane stared at him, "She hasn't lost anything, believe me." he said priggishly, "Perhaps if she were more than a punching bag to you, you'd know that." Crane sat, "Every time she comes back from a visit with you she has new scars from fighting." Joker clicked his tongue and said airily, "Oh, they're not from fighting. Maybe she just has needs that are rougher than you can provide. You know, more _Verile_." Crane shook at the implication, watching Desi leave the bathroom wrapped in a towel. 

As she made her way up the stairs, Crane turned to the Joker angrily. "If I don't satisfy her, then why is it that after almost 20 years together, we still make love in the afternoon?" Crane asked and Joker rolled his eyes. "She pounced on me like a horny schoolgirl just this afternoon, care to explain that?" Joker pulled the pack from her purse, and pocketed her wallet. Lighting another cigarette, he looked at Crane. His eyes flashed cold and he replied, "Easy. I was tired last night." Crane stared hatefully at him and he smiled satisfied. "Ok, ready!" Desi called from above them. Smiling, Joker turned his eyes from Crane as Desi started down the stairs.

"She talk about me?" Joker asked softly. Crane stared hatefully at him, but the Joker stared off at the kitchen. "I bet she does. I bet she talks about me _in her sleep_." Shaking, Crane turned to Desi as she walked up, stunningly put together. Desi looked in the ashtray, noticing the fresh cigarette. Joker snapped it up, taking a long drag. Desi smiled, leaning down in front of Joker face. Their lips almost touched as he slowly released the smoke into her awaiting mouth. Crane watched, his hands clenched in white-knuckled fists. Desi sat up, slowly releasing the smoke. "My wallet." she said dryly, extending her hand as the Joker sheepishly pulled it and dropped it into her hands.

"See you there?" she asked. The Joker stood, "Not if everything goes to plan." he replied, making his way out. Desi turned to Crane, who was still staring at the Joker. "You have everything?" Desi asked, "We gotta go." Crane responded by grabbing Desi, kissing her harshly and clinging to her. Joker walked away laughing as Crane desperately held to Desi. Desi pulled from him, her lipstick smeared. "O...K." she said, "You ready?" Crane wiped his mouth as Desi checked hers. He held her coat, and as she slipped into it asked, "That thing with the smoke, why haven't we ever done it?" 

"What, shotgunning?" Desi said, laughing. "Because, Johnathan, you don't smoke. What's gotten into you?" Crane shook his head, offering her a small perfume bottle. Desi took it and tucked it into her her purse, "What, no lecture about how I shouldn't smoke?" Crane slipped into his coat, "You've heard it before." he responded. Desi looked at him, "Whatever he said to you, it worked." She said, shaking her head. "You know how he just loves fucking with you. You can't take it personally." Crane smiled sickly, "Come on." he offered, "Let's not be late." 

 

Bruce held his breath, knocking on Lily's door. After a moment, Lily opened it as she straightened her dress. Bruce stared as she looked up at him. The layers of tulle material wrapped around her, creating a glow as the dress billowed from her hips to the floor. "Are those for me?" Lily asked, gesturing to the white roses Bruce held loosely in his grip. Bruce blinked a few times before nodding, extending them to her. Lily accepted them happily, "They're beautiful. Thank you very much." Lily turned back into the room, "Come in, please. I'll only be a minute." Bruce followed her in, nodding to the beauticians who were putting their equipment away. 

"I have something else." Bruce commented, "On loan from a friend for tonight." Lily looked confused as she slipped on her gloves. Bruce stepped over to her, opening a large box. Lily gasped loudly, staring at a large necklace and earring set. The necklace was platinum, and held over a thousand white and yellow diamonds. "Worth over a million dollars." Bruce said, "It's something, huh?" Lily stared at it, unable to speak. Bruce lifted it carefully, slipping it on Lily's elegant neck. "Wow, its really heavy." Lily said, touching it. She put the earrings on as Bruce grabbed her shawl.

"You ready?" he asked. Lily caught her reflection and trembled. "Yes, I'm ready." She stepped by him and they made their way to the garage. She lifted her train and as they reached the door Bruce called out, "Oh! I forgot, just a sec." Lily stopped turning to him quizzical. Bruce kissed her tenderly, taking care to not muss her makeup. "You are stunning, and I am the luckiest guy out tonight." Lily smiled as Bruce concluded, "That's all." Lily took his hand, "I have something to tell you." She said as they walked outside into the night.

They arrived at the Plaza, and Bruce took Lily's hand as she stepped out of the car. They walked past flash bulbs and interviewers to enter the building, which was luminous Lily had never seen anything like it. "You know, I never got to go to my prom." Lily confided, hugging to Bruce's arm. "Me neither." Bruce said, leaning in. "We should blow this place and go find one." Lily laughed as they entered the ballroom. Bruce made the rounds, introducing her to each member of the board of directors. Lily shook hands graciously with each, holding her own with Gotham's elite.

Bruce gently pulled her elbow and Lily excused herself. "There's Lucius Fox from work." Bruce informed her, "I'm going to say hello." Lily nodded, "I'm going to visit the powder room." Bruce kissed her cheek and Lily made her way to the powder room. Bruce walked over to Lucius, patting him on the shoulder and making small talk. Lily checked her makeup in the mirror, looking with wonder at the decor of the ladies' room. Behind her, the stalls opened and people shuffled around making their way to the sink. 

"I love these events, don't you?" A neighboring lady asked. Lily smiled at her, "This is my first time at one of these." she admitted.The lady smiled, "Well, you never forget your first." she said, "And in your case, I'm certain you won't." Lily looked confused, "In my case?" she asked. The crowd filed out of the room and she responded, "I'm dying to know. How is Batman in the sack?" Lily looked suddenly afraid as she continued, "Tell me, scale of one to ten." A panicked breath escaped her, and she took a step back. "How rude of me." The lady said as she extended her hand, "Desdemona Crane." 

"Des...de..." Lily squeaked out, trailing away. Desi shrugged, spraying the small perfume bottle in her face. Lily gasped, blacking out and collapsing to the floor. Desi turned, whistling for Crane as she pulled Lily to the door. Meanwhile, the party was interrupted as an explosion sent the chandelier crashing into the ice sculpture in the center of the room. "Ladies and Gentleman!" The Joker announced merrily, "Consider the party crashed!" Bruce locked eyes with the Joker, who stared maliciously at him, "I have rigged the pediatric cancer ward of Gotham General to explode." Joker called, "Tonight it seems, you really will be helping cancer victims."

The Joker howled as Crane carried Lily out of the Plaza among the crowd of people trying to escape. Bruce looked around the crowd for Lily, before rushing the Joker. Joker wrestled with him excitedly, "A little underdressed, aren't we?" he cried. Bruce punched him and the Joker fell backward. Bruce pounced on him, grabbing his by his collar. "I already have her Bruce." Joker seethed, "I got her first." Bruce released him and the Joker lay back laughing. "You...tell my niece to meet me in the place where she told me tomorrow night, or you'll never see her again." Bruce stared at him as he pulled to his feet.

Bruce made fists, and as the Joker backed away slowly true, honest fear gripped him. "Where is she?" he asked. Joker chuckled maliciously, "The place where she told me." he instructed, "Tomorrow."


	10. Chapter 10

Crane sat against the foot of the bed, staring at Desi as she slept. His eyes were empty, as Joker's words turned ceaselessly in his mind. _I bet she talks about me._ he remembered, _I bet she does in her sleep._ Crane shook his head, desperate to rid himself of the dread which obsessed him. Desi slept, peacefully unaware of her husband's torment. She tossed, moaning softly as she settled on her back and rubbed her face. Crane winced, desperate to know what it was she was dreaming about. Unable to take it any longer, he crawled up the bed and on top of her.

Softly brushing her hair along her shoulder, Crane leaned down and lightly pressed his lips to hers. He looked down, noting the recent trauma to her scars and a pained expression came over him. "Darling?" he whispered. Desi furrowed her brow, and Crane quietly said, "Desi, please wake up." He kissed her again, and Desi stirred beneath him. "What...what is it honey?" she asked sleepily. Crane touched his nose to hers, "I just wanted," he said sadly, "I need you to..." His words trailed away and Desi let her legs fall open, welcoming him. "Baby, come here." She said sweetly, and Crane seized her suddenly. He plunged into her as he desperately held to her.

Crane kissed her shoulders and chest over and over, hiding his face from her. Desi, still half asleep, stretched beneath him as she rubbed along the back of his head in support. Although it felt great, Desi found herself unable to concentrate. Crane continued thrusting evenly, his heavy breathing almost rhythmic. "I love you so much." Crane mumbled, "I know I shouldn't let what he says get to me, but you make me so crazy. I just couldn't take it if I though I was losing you." Desi played with his hair, closing her eyes to focus. To her surprise, as soon as she did she saw the Joker. 

Desi gasped softly, and as her runaway mind went wild with details of his body and memories of his touch, warmth flooded between her legs. Crane was relieved at the positive cues, and looked up at Desi, whose eyes were still closed. He watched her as her smile grew, and a knot formed in his stomach. "Baby?" Crane asked timidly. Desi bucked mildly as she moaned in response. "Where are you?" Crane asked sickly. Snapping out of it, Desi opened her eyes and smiled nervously at him. "I'm right here baby," she said breathless, "I'm here." Crane studied her eyes sadly, "No, you're not." he replied, slowing to a stop. He laid his head on her stomach, defeated. Desi lay unsure of how to fix this.

Crane looked back up at her desperately. "Tell me you love me." he demanded, "Make me believe it." Desi stared at him. "No." she responded, "I'm not going to say that just to ease your mind." Crane grabbed her hands, holding her to the bed as bitter tears escaped him. "Don't you know I love you?" Desi asked him, "This is all in your mind, and if I indulge you it won't get any better." Crane blinked, flushing the water from his eyes. He sniffed, "I..I know you love me." he admitted, "Why don't I feel it?" Desi winced, "Johnathan, you're hurting me." She spoke calmly, gesturing to her wrists. Crane looked to them, releasing her immediately. He sat back, vacantly trying to settle his mind. 

Desi took a nervous breath, sitting up to meet Crane's face. She pressed her forehead to his, choking back tears. "I'm not mad at you." Crane assured her, and Desi sighed relief as he kissed her. He pulled from her, getting out of bed and getting dressed. "What are you doing?" Desi asked, worried. Crane calmed himself, turning to her. "Things without all remedy should be without regard." Desi smiled queerly, her eyes drifting in thought. "Macbeth?" she replied. Crane fastened his pants. "Very good, darling." He turned to her, "Lilian Stormer." he said sternly. He leaned down, kissing Desi slowly. "Dream of me." He pleaded, turning to collect up some fear toxin from the safe. Desi laid down and Crane started down the stairs with a determined look on his face. 

 

Bruce was also without sleep that evening. Immediately following the Joker's departure, he rushed for the ladies' room, where he found Lily's abandoned purse. Grabbing it, he remembered the Joker's threat. His mind racing, he pulled his phone to call Robin. "dick, you have got to call Gordon." He instructed, marching out of the room and through the lobby. "Tell him to get to Gotham General. Joker made a threat against the oncology department." Bruce listened as he planned his next move. "I'm on it." Robin replied, "Meet you there?" Bruce exited the building, searching for evidence of the Joker's path. "Negative. I'm following another lead." Bruce closed the phone and disappeared into the crowd.

Bruce pursued every known place the Joker frequents, only to find each a dead end. His desperation mounting, he continued to the hospital only to find the evacuation well underway. he watched Robin working with Gordon, and for the first time since he could remember, he felt impotent and unsure of exactly what to do. _You've got to go talk to her._ Bruce told himself, _She's never given you any reason to distrust her. Dammit Bruce, you have got to get over your prejudice._ Bruce sat, and the fear of what might be happening to Lily gripped him. He thought he might be sick. 

_This is my fault._ he thought, _If I had only worked with Matilda, instead of avoiding her. God only knows what she could have warned me about. Bruce, how could you have let this happen? How could you have let things get so confused?_ At that moment, Rachel flashed into Bruce's mind. Bruce remembered sitting in the penthouse, holding his cowel as he cried bitterly as he looked out at the city. Bruce cranked the car, "Not this time." he said defiantly. He peeled away from the hospital, making his way home.

 

"What exactly did you say to him?" Desi asked. She finished painting her toenails and waved her feet in the air to dry them. The Joker sat across from her, staring down her boxers for glimpses of her as she kicked her legs. "Nothing. What's got sand in his vagina now?" he asked flippantly. Desi stopped kicking and rested on Crane's desk. "J, I know better than that." she said seriously, "Just leave him alone, ok?" Joker rolled his eyes as Desi walked the polish back to the bathroom. "Whatever it was, it sure got to him though." Desi announced, "He's been downstairs taking it out on that bitch all day. She only just stopped screaming recently." Joker's eyebrows arched as he listened, intrigued as to what was going on downstairs. 

Desi returned to the desk, sitting on the end of it. She went to say something as muffled screams began to once again fill the loft. Joker looked as Desi extended her arms in a demonstrative way. "See?" she said, "All day with this shit." Desi dropped her hands, rolling her stiff neck. "Trouble sleeping?" Joker asked. Desi shook her head, closing her eyes as she relaxed. Joker looked passionately at her as her body relaxed. The screaming became shrill, echoing in the air of the loft. Joker brushed her kneecaps, kneading gently along the inside of her thighs.

Desi sighed as he massaged her, working his way inside her boxers. Joker tilted his head, getting a high from the tortured screams which issued from the basement. He stood, pushing her knees apart as he insinuated himself between them. Desi opened her eyes, looking in his dark eyes. Joker's gaze fixed on her as he ripped her shirt open, exposing her breasts. Desi held her breath as he gripped her boxers, ripping them from her body and letting them hang, still pinned under her. Chuckling softly, he ran his strong fingers down her neck and along her breasts before stroking along the outside of her labia. 

Desi exhaled harshly, and Joker excitedly went for her neck. Desi's eyes rolled back in her head as he nibbled along her neck, biting playfully to tease her. "Um...John...athan might come up." Desi moaned as he continued to tease her, stroking the sensitive tissue along the inside of her lips. Leaving her neck, the Joker lifted to look at her. "You telling me to stop?" he asked, pushing his fingers into her. Desi grunted, biting her lip. Joker growled as he pulled out only to plunge deeply again. She brought her eyes to his and went serious. Matching his gaze, she replied "Fuck me like you hate me." 

Joker growled smiling at the invite, and Desi felt his breath on her face. He grabbed her, turning her over violently and bending her over the desk. Desi felt the cuffs close around each wrist as he secured them to the drawers of the desk, pinning her down. He used his foot to spread her legs widely, and held her neck to the desk as he reached into his pants. Joker cracked his neck, listening to the screams like a symphony as he stroked himself. He released his firm cock and ran his hand along the curve of Desi's supple ass, slapping it. 

All humor left his face, and though Desi moaned playfully in response to his slapping, a dark haze filled his eyes as he slammed into her forcefully. Desi moaned turning to look back at him. "God, J, you really know how to-" she started. In a tone she never heard from him, he seethed. "No one said you could speak." Desi looked back timidly, and her eyes settled on him as he worked. His eyes were cold, and his expression was hateful as he focused on her body objectively. "You know, it might not be that hard to hate you, Desdemona." He said calmly, slapping her ass much harder than before. 

Desi looked away, unsure of what he was going to do next. Joker continued slow, even thrusts as he worked, tracing his nails along her back. "You lie to me. You only come around when you need me. You let my daughter..." He said quietly, digging his nails into her back, "get raised by a second rate criminal _shrink_?" He thrust harshly as Desi's winces mingled with Lilian's screams. He pulled her hair, bringing her head to his and his lips to her ear. "Seems to me, every time I fuck you its like I hate you." A desperate laugh escaped Desi as he held her by her hair, "You don't hate me." she gasped, "You wouldn't care if you did." Joker clenched his teeth, slamming her head into the desk with all his might. 

Desi bounced from the force of it, going limp as her vision went blurry. Desi rolled her head to the side, gasping for air as the Joker leaned over her, wrapping his strong hands around her throat. His thrusts became erratic and violent as he squeezed, and Desi stretched as he choked her. "I told him, you know." Joker commented smoothly, "Crane. About how when you need a real man, you come to me." Desi gasped, gurgling a bit as he continued squeezing the life from her. "I told him the truth: that you may sleep with him, but you dream of me." Joker breathed into her ear. Desi began to worry that he might actually kill her, struggling for air as her vision began fading.

Joker felt her muscles relax as he thrust, and he released his grip on her. Desi immediately gasped, taking giant, panicked breaths as she coughed. "Tell me you don't love him." Joker instructed gently, "That you never did. I'm the only man you ever loved, and you don't care if he knows." Resurrecting the dark tone she heard earlier, he commanded, "Say it." Desi swallowed, and cried at the pain of it. "I can't, J." she choked out raspily, "I do love you and always will, but I can't say I never loved him." Desi coughed, spraying fine drops of blood on the desk, "It wouldn't be true, I do love Johnathan." 

Desi ached, and her vision was doubled. Joker placed both hands onto the desk and looked up to the ceiling. He closed his eyes and let the panicked screams resound like a cheering section. Turning her refusal over in his mind, he thrust into Desi with more force than he had ever before. Desi winced, each thrust punctuated by a sharp internal pain. She wasn't sure if it was purposeful or not, and she was genuinely afraid to ask. Joker continued his assault on Desi's swollen body, thrusting like a man possessed while oblivious to the blood which was spreading from her and covering them both.

Desi felt contraction-like pain and cried softly as she listened to the aggression in J's voice. He sounded like an animal, and Desi found herself trying to focus on Lilian to calm herself. Joker suddenly stopped, burying himself in her as he pumped his load. He threw his head back, grunting loudly as he rested inside her. Desi could feel her wrists bleeding as he pulled from her and noticed the coat of her blood on him. Eying the blood, he looked to the cuffs, which were also bloody. Desi lay against the desk bruised and bleeding, her breathing labored. Joker stared at her as it slowly dawned on him what he had just done. 

Joker released the cuffs, letting Desi's bruised hands fall against the desk. Desi tried to roll onto her side only to give up, crying softly to herself. Joker grabbed her wrists, pulling her slowly to her feet. Desi groaned, and as she her feet touched the ground a small pool of blood poured down her legs. She began sinking, unable to hold herself up and the Joker braced her as she cried out in pain. "Come on." Joker instructed, pulling her toward the bathroom, "Don't go to pieces on me." Desi stumbled along slowly, her feet heavy. 

Joker noted her fuzziness as she stumbled, purring his mock encouragement. "It's all right, baby." he soothed, "I understand the Crane thing, and I'm not upset." He rubbed her back as she reached the bathroom, and she pulled away painfully as he brushed the scratches. She opened the door, leaning to the side of the tub as she began filling it. She said nothing, only sniffing every few minutes as she continued to quietly cry. Joker looked at the trail of bloody footprints she left from the desk to the door and Desi grabbed his forearm for stability. "You felt so good, Desi baby." Joker lulled, "You always give me just what I need to make me happy."

Desi shut off the water and released his arm. "Thank you J." She replied solemnly, unwilling to look at him. As she sank into the hot water, she cried out and the water tinted in traces of pink. Joker left her, closing the door without saying anything. Desi lay back, feeling the damage on her face and examining her wrists as she tried to figure out exactly what had just happened with her. Her head was pounding, and she found it hard to focus. She began to wash himself, lifting the cloth to find it red with her blood. She laid back, breathing deep to relax herself. After a period she couldn't ascertain, she opened her eyes and looked around the bathroom. 

As she climbed out of the bath it occurred to her, _its quiet in the loft._ Desi panicked, throwing her robe on and limping out, leaving the tub to drain. She stumbled into the open room, looking around worriedly for Crane. To her amazement, the place was immaculate. All evidence of their activities had been destroyed, and as relief washed over her, she looked around for the Joker. As she made her way to the kitchen, the Joker walked in the front door, completely put together.

He looked at her seriously for several seconds before asking, "You ready for tonight?" Desi leaned against the counter, relaxing her still stiff body. "Yeah." she offered quietly, "Thank you, J, for..." Desi trailed away, signaling to the desk and office. Joker reached behind her ear as if grabbing a coin. Desi smiled as he placed the small bag in her hand. Desi opened it as he walked toward the living room, examining the small bag. "Vicondin?" She asked, smiling as she took them. "What good are you to me all hunched over?" Joker replied coolly, flopping onto the couch.

Crane emerged from the basement looking completely refreshed. "Wow, you look better." Desi said, opening a beer. Crane looked to her, and his smile faded immediately. "Oh my God, your face." He rushed over to her, "Are you ok?" Joker watched, his right eye twitching as Crane hovered over Desi. Desi shooed him politely, "I'm fine, really." she insisted, "I fell down the damn staircase. Look what I did to my wrist." Crane examined her as she locked eyes with the Joker. "The things I do to myself." she said ominously, "I really need to be more careful."

Crane released her wrist, and kissed her temple. "Are you in any pain?" Desi smiled, "Not anymore." Crane looked down at himself, "Well, I'm going to get ready." Desi offered her arm to him, "Me too." she said merrily. Joker stood, licking his lips and brushing his hair from his face. "While you two play house, a-ha, I'm going to collect up the bat bait." He chuckled maliciously as he went for the basement.

 

Batman paced, his mind racing. Robin walked up with Matilda in tow. "How can I help?" Matilda asked, equally worried and eager to help. Robin offered her a seat, and she watched as Batman continued to pace in front of her. Batman stopped, turning to Matilda. "The Joker has a hostage." Batman started, "He wants to see you. He said you should come to the place where you told him." A far away look came over Matilda, and she sat stunned at the information. "I know where that is." she said sadly, "When I was six years old, my Uncle J took me to see the skyline. I had no idea what he was, you understand. To me, he was my funny Uncle, always playing games and letting me do things mom and dad wouldn't."

Matilda admitted shamefully, "I guess I had a case of puppy love." Matilda closed her eyes, remembering as she skipped along in her dress and pigtails. She sat beside him, drinking her soda as they looked out at Gotham City. "It's so twinkly!" she exclaimed, "Thank you for bringing me to see it. Dad never lets me do fun stuff like this." Matilda sat on the ledge of the building, her feet dangling over. The Joker chuckled, "Yeah, your dad is no fun." he replied, licking his lips. "Tell me, Matilda, you ever wish I was your dad?" Blushing, Matilda held her bottle. She shook her head bashfully. "I know you're not my uncle." She bragged, "But if Miss Harley isn't around, I'll marry you." The Joker laughed heartily, tugging lightly at Matilda's pigtail. "Just like mom, huh?" he said, "Tell you what, kiddo. It's a deal." Joker looked out at the skyline and his eyes shined, "Even if Harley's around."

Matilda's eyes were wet with tears as she opened them. "I know where to go." she said bemusedly. Batman turned over a plan in his head. "Tell Robin where to go." He turned, walking from the table. "Wait, I'm not going?" Matilda asked as he walked to the door. Matilda turned her confusion to Robin, who looked at her sympathetically. Batman stopped at the door, turning back to face them. "Matilda." he said solemnly, "Thank you."


	11. Chapter 11

Batman stopped at the door, turning back to face them. "Matilda." he said solemnly, "Thank you." Batman continued out of the batcave, and Matilda immediately turned to Robin. "What does he mean, I'm not going?" she demanded. Matilda scribbled directions down onto a blank sheet of paper, extending them to Robin. "That hostage is only in harm's way because of me. I have to do something." Robin nodded, taking her point. "Wait here and I'll go talk him." Robin assured her as he turned and followed him out. He met Batman in the weapons vault as he stood adding items to his utility belt.

"Here are your directions." Robin offered, "Listen, Matilda really wants to go, and I think she might be ready." Batman's eyes never left his work as he replied, "No." Robin looked puzzled at his tone, "Batman, I don't get it. Don't they want her? What's going to happen when you show up without her?" Batman snapped his belt closed, gripping it tightly. "Listen, I know you don't trust her." Robin argued, "If you never give her a chance, how can she prove herself?" Batman turned to Robin as he reasoned, "Do you have feelings for her?" he asked directly. 

Robin was taken aback. "Whether or not I have feelings is irrelevant, the point is -" Robin began, only to be cut off by Batman. "It's not irrelevant." He shot back, "Not if you care for her. I can't risk..." Batman clenched his teeth, looking up as he admitted, "He's got Lily, Dick." Batman turned, collecting his belt and attaching the last of his accessories. Robin stood speechless, "Bruce, I-I'm sorry." Batman made his way out of the vault and to the batmobile. "She stays," he ordered, "for her own safety." Batman sped away, and Robin watched impotent.

Robin came back to explain, only to find Matilda already suited up. "Batman doesn't want you in danger, so he thinks it would be best if you stayed." Matilda blinked, "You are not serious." She went back to dressing herself, "I'm going, that's all there is to it." Robin walked over to her, "I know you want to help, but this one is too big." he reasoned. Matilda shook as she continued putting on her gloves. "I have been very cooperative so far, but enough is enough."

Matilda began walking toward him, "I'm going, with or without you." Robin grabbed her forearms, holding her. "Batman warned me." Robin started, "The hostage. He knows her." Matilda clutched her face in shock. "He doesn't want to see someone I love get hurt." Robin released her arms, and Matilda stepped forward, resting her hand on his shoulder. Robin took her face in his hands, kissing her slowly. Matilda held to him, pressing her suited body to his hungrily. 

"Well, come on then." Robin said, breaking the kiss. "I may not like it, but wherever you're going, I want to be there with you." Tears flooded her eyes, and Matilda bounced one exaggerated bounce. "I'm ready." She said confidently as they made their way to his motorcycle. 

 

Crane parked the car, and he and Desi walked to the trunk together. "You want to tell me what all this was about?" Desi asked, zipping up her bodysuit in the cold. Crane popped the trunk, sending Lily into screams. Desi looked down at her, "Christ, Johnathan, you were kinder to me." Desi huffed, staring at the terrified young woman. "I had stuff on my mind." Johnathan said quietly, "I wanted to destroy something." Lily covered her face, shaking from fear. Desi turned to him, and Crane took her in his arms. "I love you more than he ever will." he pleaded.

Desi smiled sympathetically, kissing Crane of his cheek. "I can prove it." Crane offered worriedly. Desi turned back to their car, unsure of what to say. "Desi, I can..." Crane professed, desperation in his voice, "Let me show you." Desi closed her eyes, pursing her lips as she listened to the sadness in his voice. Faking a smile, she turned back to him, "You thought of everything. You always do." Desi said, "You always take such very good are of me." Desi pressed her lips to Crane's, and he clutched her body and kissed her harshly.

"Don't forget your supplies." Desi advised. She turned from him, grabbing Lily by her hair and pulling her from the car. Lily fell out of the trunk, ripping almost a handful of hair out. Desi looked at the hair, rolling her eyes in annoyance. She let the hair fall, grabbing another handful and pulling Lily along hatefully. Crane watched sadly, unsure of what to do. He reached into the trunk, pulling Desi's 9mm handgun and slipping it into his pants. Crane slammed the trunk before following Desi to the roof. 

The Joker was already on the on the roof, and his coat blew in the breeze as he watched cautiously for Batman and Matilda. Desi kicked open the roof access door, dragging Lily behind her. She threw her forward, sending her to her knees on the cement parking deck. Crane followed moments later, concealing his weapon. Joker paced, giddy with anticipation. They all paused, listening as the batmobile roared its way up the garage. "Here we go." The Joker sang merrily as it emerged, pulling in front of them. Batman leaped out alone, much to the bemusement of the crowd. 

Joker's smiles slowly faded as he looked about the vehicle. His right eye began twitching as Desi looked to him frantic. "Uh, Batsy?" Joker inquired, all mirth escaping him, " _Where_ is Matilda Crane?" Batman took a step toward him, answering gruffly, "She's safe. This madness end now!" Desi, shaking in her rage, pulled Lily's head back to expose her neck. Pulling her trusty knife, Desi pressed the blade against her neck. "What have you done with my daughter?" Desi shrieked, silencing even the male villains. "I will fucking kill her." Desi spat hatefully, nicking her neck. Lily sobbed, seemingly unaware of what was going on around her.

Batman raised his hand to calm Desi as she wavered with the blade. "Call her," Desi demanded, "Bring her here, or I swear to you..." Desi jerked her hair, smearing the blood on her neck as Lily cried out. As Desi held to her, she heard the call from beside her. "Let her go mom." Matilda called defiantly. Desi shook as she turned to her, looking at her black and red rubber suit in disbelief. "Let her go and we'll talk." Crane stared, dumbfounded at the sight. He opened his mouth to address her, but was cut off by the Joker, who stepped in front of him to pick up the mantle. Desdemona stood there speechless, watching as the scene unfolded around her. "Well, well." Joker said sardonically, "You didn't waste any time Matilda."

Matilda swallowed hard, unexpectedly nervous, "Then again, you are so much like your mother." the Joker continued, glancing over to the heartsick Desi as he spoke. He swaggered toward Matilda, confident as he spoke, "Harley's color scheme. Not very original, but at least you stayed away from purple." He said with a laugh before immediately growing serious, "Matilda, there are things we need to discuss, a-ha, and not in front of the bat or the boy blunder. Come with me and we'll get all this sorted out." Joker lifted his fingers mockingly, "Scout's honor." Crane furrowed his brow, looking to Desi for explanation but instead finding her holding to Lily with a far off look.

Matilda turned to Desi, trying to ignore the intimidating stare from the Joker. "Mom, let her go. Don't get yourself arrested or worse." Matilda reached forward for Desi, and tears welled in Desi's eyes. "Don't you think you know everything?" Desi whispered, looking away. "Why not? You're seventeen. Seventeen Matilda!" Desi covered her mouth, and Crane went to comfort her in her rage. "Lay off your mother." Joker advised humorously, "What, are you afraid to come with me? I'm your father, I'm not gonna kill you." he assured her, "Well, if I were going to kill you I would've done it already." The Joker shrugged, but both Crane and Matilda stood, mouths agape.

Crane turned to Desi, "What is he talking about?" he asked desperately. His face collapsed as Desi looked sadly at him. "Johnathan, I...I gave her your name." Desi offered, "You raised her." Joker relished the damage as it unfolded, but his eyes never left Matilda. "She's his?" Crane muttered in disbelief. Desi announced in her frustration, "You win Matilda." She released Lily, who began crawling away frantic. Desi opened her arms for Crane, who walked vacantly into them. His tears were bitter, and he said nothing as he pulled the gun and shot Lily in the side of her head.

Robin rushed Crane, tackling his limp body away from Desi as Batman rushed the body of Lily. Crane laid on the ground on his stomach as Robin reached for his cuffs. "You destroyed my family." Crane called nonchalantly as Batman lifted Lily in his arms, "So I destroyed yours." Desi stared in disbelief but the Joker laughed heartily. "Who would've thought he had that in him?" Matilda grabbed Desi, who turned as a reflex and punched her in the throat. Matilda dropped to her knees, coughing. "You will meet me in two days at pier 27, and this time if you pull any of this bullshit, I will kill every little girl in town that reminds me of you." Matilda looked up, horrified. "Got it?" Desi said coldly, and Matilda nodded.

Desi turned, shooting Crane a pining look before she took off to escape. Joker chuckled as he looked down at Matilda. "Quite a slugger, isn't she?" He commented as he took off, "Welcome to the big leagues!" 

 

Bruce sat in silence, kneading his face as he remembered her. He closed his eyes, thinking back just two nights before. Her laughter echoed in his head and in flashes he could see her in his mind. "I have something to tell you." Lily said, he voice echoing in in his memory. Bruce rested his face in his right hand, focusing on the detail of the memory. Lily smiled, clutching her chest nervously as she spoke. "I don't want to pressure you, so don't feel like you have to say anything. I just want to say that you..." Lily huffed, laughing nervously, "make me happy. And everything, your kindness, your character..." Lily turned to face him, "Batman, everything about the person you are makes me long for you when we are apart."

Bruce took a racked, broken breath as he remembered. Lily's voice filled his mind as it echoed, "Bruce, I'm in love with you." Lily bashfully turned before he could touch her, "I don't expect anything from you, so don't worry. I just felt like I should tell you." Lily laughed, trying to cover her nerves. Bruce rested a reassuring hand on her shoulder, and Lily sighed. "Don't say anything, ok?" she laughed, "I don't think I could stand it." Lily looked back into Bruce's grateful gaze. "Let's just go to the party. Even if you feel the same way, just..." Lily sighed, "When the time is right, you'll know." Lily tugged at Bruce's hand and he opened the car door for her but said nothing.

A single tear spilled down Bruce's face as he sat turning the last things he said to Lily over in his mind. He looked down at his hand, which held to Lily's delicate hand. He looked up at the bed where she lay, her head wrapped and various tubes supplying medicine. Lily lay in a coma, several machines beeping her progress as Bruce sat in the low light holding to her hand. He took a harsh breath, kissing her hand and pressing the tear soaked cheek to it. "Please get better, baby." Bruce whispered. A machine beeped loudly, and Bruce looked up excitedly but Lily remained unresponsive.

Bruce sighed sadly, "I love you too, Lily." he choked out.   
Only beeps responded.


	12. Chapter 12

Crane sat in lockup in his jumper, staring at his cuffed hands. "Remember when we took Matilda to the coast?" he said blankly. Desi walked into the room, sitting against the table right in front of him. She brushed his bangs from his face as he sat unresponsive. "We lifted her above the spray and swung her along so her little shoes wouldn't get wet." His tone held no emotion, and Desi pulled her hand from his temple slowly. Crane smiled sickly, visualizing memories as he sat focus less. "Remember how we spent a week in bed when she went away to boarding school? I just held you as you cried for days." Crane's eyes drifted slowly up to Desi's face. Desi reached for his hair a second time, and he quickly grasped her hand. "I remember." she replied. Crane sandwiched her hand between his. "She's _my_ daughter." he implored. 

Desi sank to the floor, seeking Crane's view as he looked between his knees, "And I'm your wife." she responded, "I couldn't tell you, you wanted so badly to be her father that I just couldn't. But I chose you, Johnathan." Crane touched her cheek tenderly, but his expression was crestfallen. "I am taking a deal." Crane explained, "You won't be charged with anything, but you may be pressured to give up the Joker." Crane cleared his throat, speaking loudly, "If, of course, you knew where he is." Desi looked to the mirrored glass as he spoke, her expression hateful. "You always take such good care of me." Desi said sweetly. Crane looked seriously at her, "Don't let him steal you away while I'm gone." he begged, "Just, remember who we are and wait for me." Tears fell down Desi's face, and she nodded sincerely, "I will. I am so sorry that I let this happen."

Desi rested her face against Crane's knee, draping her hands over his legs. Her chest fell as she sobbed, and Crane closed his eyes, unable to bear seeing her so upset. He stroked her hair gently, "Shh...now." he soothed, "None of that. Everything will be all right." Desi rubbed her head against his knee. "I do love you, you know." she confided, "I'm just not any good at following rules. I'm like a dog, always chasing something on impulse. I never mean to do harm, but destroying things is all I'm good at." Crane lifted her chin and smiled at her, "That's not true. You are good at many things, and you can do this my darling." Crane traced her tear with his thumb, "Wait for me Desi. It will be hard, but you can do it. I have faith in you." Desi wept, genuinely afraid of what she was in for. "I'll try." she sniffed.

Crane leaned forward, "That's all anybody can ask of you." he said. He pressed his forehead to hers, and Desi wept until Crane swooped down and stopped her mouth with his kiss. Desi clung to him, keeping the kiss as long as she possibly could. "I love you." Desi whispered. Crane smiled, "Say it again." Desi stood, "I love you, Johnathan Crane." Crane smiled, "Then what do I have to be sad about?" he asked, "Go on, my darling. But visit soon, my heart is in your chest." Desi turned, leaving on the high and without saying goodbye. She made it to the visitor's washroom, and stood before the mirror wiping away running mascara. Desi focused on her reflection, making a fist as she turned over her situation in her mind. "Stop it." She spat as tears filled her eyes, punching the hard brick wall with all her might. She continued until her hand bled, continuing the mantra, "Just suck it up and get yourself together."

 

Bruce dozed in the armchair he has all but lived in since Lily's admission into the hospital. Her condition hadn't changed, and Bruce hadn't left her side. Dick walked quietly into the room, checking in silently as Bruce stirred. "Alfred tells me you haven't left the hospital at all." Dick said quietly. Bruce stretched, rubbing his face as he sat up. "I'm not gonna be anywhere else if she wakes up." he replied, " _When_ she wakes up." Dick rested a hand on his shoulder to comfort him. "Well, take all the time you need. We have everything, Alfred and I." Dick shifted uneasy, "I was thinking maybe it was time for a change." Bruce looked up at him, "You don't mean..." Dick turned to him, making his case. "Nightwing is a good transition, and right now is the perfect time. With everything that's going on, plus with Matilda's help, we can hold down the fort while you focus on this." 

Bruce sat contemplating for several minutes. "We're ready, Bruce." Dick assured, "Both of us." Bruce reluctantly nodded, his eyes not leaving the monitor which loomed ominously over Lily. "Make it happen." Bruce said solemnly. Dick smiled, "Consider it done. If you need anything, let me know, and please call me as soon as she wakes up." Bruce looked hopefully at Dick, who turned to leave. "Dick..." Bruce started, "please tell Miss Crane that I appreciate everything she did. I know she tried to save Lily at the risk of her safety, and I won't forget it. If she needs anything, have Alfred or Lucius arrange it." Dick nodded before leaving the room. Bruce stood, rolling up his sleeves before walking over to the bed. "Good morning." he said, retrieving her face cloth. He walked to the sink, soaking it in warm water and squeezing the excess. 

He blotted her face carefully, brushing her hair away as he dabbed around her eyes. He applied her chapstick and rubbed her skin cream along her arms methodically. "Don't worry, we'll be out here before long." Bruce said as Lily lay unresponsive. "If you think I'm spoiling you now..." he added with a sick laugh, "Just wait until I get you home." His expression soured and he stopped, just looking at her. Shaking the thoughts from his mind, he continued, "Because today is the perfect day to wake up." he commented, "Whenever you're ready." He placed her hands on her stomach and kissed her temple before loading up her ipod and filling the room with her favorite music. As the sound of Freezepop filled the room, Bruce sat and patiently waited for the doctor.

 

Desi stood in the dark of pier 27 lighting a cigarette. She heard the chain as the gate opened and took a step back into the dark. "You will have to work on that, you know." Desi announced, "You really shouldn't let everyone know you're coming." Matilda walked in, and saw the ember from Desi's cigarette in the dark. "Very dramatic mom." Matilda replied, "You wanna come out here and talk to me?" Desi exhaled, "Bravada is half the job, Matilda." Desi responded coolly, "With the right attitude, you don't have to resort to violence nearly as often. This is a business, and blood is a big expense." Desi took a step into the light, "That's what you like to think you understand, but you have no idea." Desi continued pacing, circling her daughter as she spoke. "How do you know I don't have a crew here? That I won't kill you?"

Matilda tensed, her eyes darting around the darkness. "Now you feel it huh? The worry?" Desi taunted, "Maybe now you realize that the woman who powdered your ass isn't the woman you wanna get in the ring with." Desi snatched a strip of her hair, "And I _hate_ your hair." Desi stopped in front of her, watching her rub her head painfully. Matilda watched as she finished her cigarette, blowing smoke above her irritably. "Now, why exactly are you doing this? I get the noble, 'I wanna do good' blah blah blah. What is it really, Matilda?" Desi's eyes narrowed, waiting for her response. Matilda looked immediately self conscious, and eyed the dark corners of the pier a second time before answering "Do you remember Liam Sotheby?" 

Desi wrinkled her forehead. "No." She stood perplexed for a few moments before darting her eyes back to Matilda. "Wait, not the little emo kid at school?" he asked incredulously. Matilda squared her jaw, licking her lips but said nothing. "Christ." Desi spat, "Grow up little girl. All men have one, and most of them will try to give it to you. Besides, he wasn't nearly as loyal as you might think." Matilda looked hatefully at her. "There's no need to be cruel, mother." Desi rolled on her heels, "I'm not being cruel, Matilda." she seethed, " _Cruel_ would be talking about how he begged. Telling you how he gave you up before I even got past the icepick. What I did to his manhood." Desi stopped as a tear traced down Matilda's cheek, "Telling you he's still alive, avoiding you. That's _cruel_." Matilda wiped the tear, embarrassed. "Yes. It is."

Desi walked up to her, touching her cheek tenderly. "Come home, for your sake." she offered, "If you persist in this farce I will turn my back on you, and you don't want that, believe me. Have you thought about how many criminals will want your blood because of who you are? You choose this path and I will not protect you. You will be alone." Matilda shook her off, "I'm not alone." Desi nodded. Matilda fought back tears, "Mom, who is my father?" she asked, her eyes pleading. Desi threw her cigarette down, stepping on it and twisting her foot. "So, you gonna fight crime?" she asked. Matilda nodded, noting her mother's disappointment. "Then you don't have a father." Desi replied coldly. Matilda sighed, visibly hurt by the comment. "And you?" she asked timidly. 

Desi laughed spitefully, "Matilda Jane Crane, I made your bones. I'm in your blood. No matter where you go in this life, I will be there." Emotion overcame her, and Desi continued, "But not as your mother. As your arch enemy." Matilda shuddered, and Desi smiled bitterly, "Yeah, now you're getting it." Desi stared silently at her for several minutes. "Goodbye Matilda. I trust you'll give me a few minutes to leave before you do. Professional courtesy and all." Matilda agreed, confused as to the request. Desi turned from her, making her way out of the building. "May our paths never cross." Desi called back, "For your sake!"

Desi walked out of the warehouse, climbing into the back of her limousine. She sat down, her emotion overtaking her and wept openly as she fished another cigarette. She took the first long drag, holding it as her shoulders fell. "You didn't let her see any of that, did you?" The Joker asked seriously. Desi shook her head as he took the cigarette from her hand. "I take it she still wants to fight the good fight?" he added dryly, watching Desi weep. "Sh-sh-sh, now." he soothed, "How can J make it all better?" Desi accepted her cigarette back, leaning in to rest on his shoulder for a moment. "Come on." he encouraged, lifting her chin to look on her. "Don't kill her, ok?" Desi requested, "Just make her _wish_ she was dead." 

Joker smile grew enormous as he beamed at Desi and he growled a low, malicious growl in response. "Whatever you say, mom." he replied, petting her head. Desi kissed his softly, resting her head against his chest. "Thank you, dad." she whispered, "See you at home?" Joker took her cigarette, climbing out of the car. "Later." he responded, closing the door. The limousine pulled away as Joker made his way into the warehouse and to Matilda.

Meanwhile across town, in a lonely hospital room a woman's hand gripped a man's, signaling a new and complete drama to come.


End file.
